I'm In Love With My Enemy
by zowater
Summary: Two sisters from another kingdom/dimension come across some characters from Bleach and even though their kind is enemies with Soul Reapers they create a friendship. But now they don't know what to do with themselves, with their betrayal. What will happen next?
1. Prolouge

A man stood and looked off into the distance. He had messy dark brown hair, which almost appeared black. He looked out over a field where men and women were dressed in black kimonos, fighting with swords. "You're training is going well?" He said calmly as another man walked up behind him.

"Yes, Kaito." The man nodded. He had black thinning hair and a large mustache.

"Genryusai…" Kaito whispered. "I've been having a bad feeling recently." He looked towards the other man.

"About what?"

"The Hollows… They have been acting up…. My tribe is doing our best, but they are outnumbered many times."

"But you are still taking them down, are you not?" Genryusai said calmly. "So what is the problem?"

"It is a feeling…." Kaito frowned. "I can't explain it… I just feel something bad is coming."

"You'll just have to live with it." Genryusai said calmly. "It is what comes with being in charge." He looked down at his subordinates. "Now why don't you head home? I'm sure your family is worried about you." He looked off at his men again. "I have training to do."

"Yo! Old man!" A young brown haired boy came running up. "Who's the visitor?"

"Shunsui…" Genryusai said calmly. "This is a friend…. Why don't you go back to training?" He said calmly.

Kaito frowned. "I see…. I will see you again…. Old friend." Kaito nodded and left, leaving the two soul reapers watching his back. He frowned, angry.

"Dad!" A young dirty blond haired boy called out running towards Kaito. "Dad!"

"Taka?" Kaito asked looking over calmly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! It's great!" The boy smiled. "I smiled just got back from patrol with Aito, Nimer, and Trev. There were no hollows!"

"What?" Kaito gasped, staring at his son. "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah. Isn't that great news. They all turned chicken and ran away."

"No." Kaito growled and looked off towards the boarder of the village and then towards the forest surrounding their village, it seemed too quiet out there. "Taka… Go send the word to be on guard. Something isn't right… I can feel it." He narrowed his eyes. "Go!"

"Yes sir!" Taka jumped and rushed off. Kaito reached for his side where a small boomerang keychain hung at his waist. He gripped it and took a deep breath, feeling the air enter his lungs and then he felt the boomerang grow to its full size. It was almost as big as him. Before he could start walking there was a large cry that was easily recognized as a hollow's call. The call was followed by a large herd of hollows rushing out of the forest towards the village. "DEFEND THE VILLAGE!" Kaito yelled at the top of his voice. "ATTACK!"

Kaito was breathing heavily and blood was dripping down his arm. He looked around and frowned. The hollows were all destroyed, or had run away, but the whole village was littered with corpses and injured village members. Kaito started to walk, in search of his family. Everywhere he looked he saw men and women that he had watched grow up or had known his whole life. It just made him angrier and angrier. "FATHER!" Kaito looked up to see a young girl running towards him. She had long messy blood coated blond hair.

"Suzu!" He gasped and held open his good arm to embrace her. "You're alright."

"I'm fine…" She sniffled. "Komui protected me…. He's with his father right now, getting his wounds looked at."

"Good." Kaito nodded in relief. "Have you seen your brothers or mother?"

"No." She whispered. "Do you think they are okay?!"

"We will find out." Kaito nodded and started to walk again, not letting his daughter out of his sight. After what felt like forever, but was only really about half an hour, Kaito stopped. Sitting on the ground, covered in mud and blood, was his beautiful wife. But in her arms was Aito, their second son. His dark brown hair had been stained red with blood and he was missing an arm.

"NO!" Suzu cried out in horror and rushed to her mother's side. "Aito! Aito!"

Kaito watched his two girls cry over his son's body and the anger that had been brewing suddenly overflowed and he had to find someone to direct it at… the hollows… They attacked us… They killed my son… I can never forget that! I will hunt them down to the ends of the earth. I will-.

"F…Father…" Kaito looked up and froze, his youngest son Zay was walking towards him, covered in blood. The boy looked exhausted and had his Ax dragging behind him.

"Zay!" Kaito rushed to his son's side, but couldn't find the source of the blood. "Zay? Are you alright son?!"

"Taka…." Zay whispered. "He… He saved me…." He sniffled. "He's gone."

Kaito froze. The anger that had grown burst over the top. He had lost both his first born and his second born sons. Someone had to pay for that. "Zay… come with me." He growled. "We are going!"

"W-Where?" Zay gasped. The boy looked to be about ten. He jogged to keep up with his father as they moved forward.

"To see someone!" He growled.

"YAMAMOTO!" Kaito yelled as he stormed into the soul society's meeting hall. The room was empty except for Genryusai Yamamoto and his lieutenant Saskibe.

"Kaito?" Genryusai blinked looking up. He paused as he noticed Zay and both of them were covered in blood. "What happened?"

"I was right!" Kaito growled. "I told you something bad was going to happen! Hollows attacked our village! They killed almost half of our members! Including my two sons, Taka and Aito!"

"I am sorry for your lose… But you still have your youngest son." Genryusai pointed out.

Kaito growled. "If you had sent help when I asked you they wouldn't be dead!" He glared, all his anger coming out. "You choose to abandon us! You betrayed our friendship! You and I will never be allies again!" He turned and started to storm out. "Never come to us for help! And do not think of attacking us! We will kill you without hesitation! Come Zay!"

Zay watched his father and then looked back towards Genryusai. "Never will we be friends or allies again!" He stormed out after his father.


	2. Chapter 1

Renji and Hisagi landed in the world of the living and looked around. "Renji I don't have time to come here today. I have work." Hisagi sighed. "All my paper work is slowly pilling up more and more."

"One day's not going to change your life that much." Renji chuckled. "Now come on."

Hisagi sighed but followed. "Fine… One day… As long as we keep an eye out for Hollows."

"Of course." Renji smiled. "Now come on, you have to try this coffee stuff. It tastes best with sugar in it."

Hisagi sighed. "I really think I should be getting a tour of the world of the living from Rukia not you."

"I know my way around." Renji chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you the school they have to go to here! It's really weird!"

"I'm sure it's normal for the humans here. Why don't you show Ikkaku? He might like this better than me."

"He's already been here. Come on." Renji chuckled and started to walk towards the high school.

Hisagi followed, and even if he didn't want to be there, he did find it interesting. As he looked around he mentally jotted down notes to mention in his magazine. He found it very informative. Hisagi suddenly froze as his pager went off. He looked up and Renji nodded. Both started to run towards where the Hollow was located.

Hisagi paused as he spotted the hollow. It looked similar to a large crab badger mix. Standing in front of it was two girls. Both had light brown hair. The first one had some of her hair in a braid and the rest was short hanging to her shoulders. She had a strange blue tattoo on her left arm. The second girl had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and the same tattoo, only green, on her left arm. She had what looked like a sword handle, without the sword, hanging at her waist.

"Who are they?!" Renji frowned pulling out his soul candy. "They are going to get killed by those hollows!"

Hisagi nodded and was about to go help the girls when the first one gripped the necklace around her neck and it transformed into a Kusarigama (chain sickle). It was a bright blue color and the girl spun it around her head. "One more for the day I think…"

The second girl unclipped the sword handle from her waist and stuck it in the ground, as she pulled it out it had a brown colored sword blade. "One more today?" She laughed.

"Sounds good to me. The one to land the final blow gets to choose where we have lunch." The first one shot forward, gripping the chain's handle in her hand. She swung and suddenly the two girls were moving in sync as they started to attack the hollow. The two looked like they had been doing it all their life and easily dodged the hollow's claws and pincer.

"They are amazing…" Renji gasped. "What are they?"

"They look like hollows…" Hisagi whispered. "Their spiritual pressure is amazing too…." He watched as the blue tattooed one send her chain through the hollow's hole and pulled it forward to its knees. The other girl sliced the hollow's mask and it disintegrated.

"That was too easy." The green tattooed one sighed. "But I got the final blow in… So I say we go get some pizza."

The other girl sighed. "Fine…."

"That was amazing!" Renji said, causing the two girls to turn and look at them.

"Two guys… Who can see hollows?" The blue tattooed one blinked. "How is that possible?!"

"No idea… But look at the red haired one… Is he trying to be a pineapple?" The other girl smirked.

Renji frowned. "We can be asking you the same thing!"

"No, I'm not trying to be a pineapple." The green tattooed one smirked.

"I meant about being able to see hollows!" Renji frowned.

"They even know what hollows are called…" The blue tattooed one stepped forward. "They aren't hunters…" She looked at Hisagi's arm and he rubbed it, a little self-conscious.

"Perhaps you could tell us what you are… Or at least tell us your names." He said calmly.

"A man should tell his name first." The green tattooed one smiled. "A boy expects the girl to say first."

"I'm Renji!" Renji said stepping up and glaring at her. "This is Hisagi! Now tell us who you are!"

The blue tattooed one stepped forward. "My name is Mizuko. This is my twin sister Moriko….. We are Hunters." She said calmly.

"Hunters?" Hisagi asked.

Mizuko looked at him expectantly. "You are-?"

Hisagi was silent for a moment, but nodded. "We are soul reapers."

Both girls froze. "No way!" Moriko looked at them. "These are soul reapers! I've never seen one before!"

"Neither have I." Mizuko gasped.

"You know what soul reapers are?" Hisagi asked, a little shocked that two human girls, even if they were odd and could fight hollows, knew what they were.

"Of course…. They are our enemies." Moriko frowned.


	3. Chapter 2

The two soul reapers stared in silent shock at Moriko. Mizuko was still just shocked that standing in front of her were two real soul reapers…. They weren't what she expected. All during her childhood she had been told stories of how cruel and dark soul reapers were. Every child in her village knew the story of the great hollow battle and how the soul reapers had abandoned the village to be destroyed by the hollows.

Both the soul reapers tensed up. "How are we your enemies?!" The red haired one frowned. "We both hunt down hollows! And you're just humans! We've never hurt humans!"

"We're not humans." Moriko glared, insulted. We are elementals!"

"Elementals?" The black haired one asked. "I've never heard that term before." He said calmly, almost as if trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

Mizuko had to admit that she was a little insulted, but she remained calm. "That is surprising. We were long ago allies. But when the soul reapers betrayed us and left us to be destroyed by hollows we broke our ties and our two species became enemies."

"When were we allies?" Hisagi asked, putting his hand in front of the red haired one before he could say anything.

"Almost 2000 years ago." Mizuko said calmly. "It was long ago but the scars still remain."

"I wasn't even alive back then!" Renji frowned. "How would we know anything about this?! And I bet you weren't alive back then either!" He jabbed his finger at Moriko.

"Every child in our village learns the history of that fateful day!" Moriko growled. "And you're telling me that soul society just forgot! I'm starting to hate your kind more and more!"

Mizuko watched the black haired one silently. He looked like he was thinking something over. "I would like to understand your kind more." He finally said. "I don't wish to fight with you."

Mizuko looked at him. "Moriko?"

"I don't like them… But I am hungry." She glanced off. "Let's get food first and then we can see…. But I want to hear what they have to say first…" Moriko let out a small hint of curiosity. "It's not every day you meet two soul reapers…"

Moriko nodded. "Why don't you start by telling us your names?"

The black haired one nodded. "My name is Shuuhei Hisagi and this is Renji Abarai."

Mizuko nodded. "I am Mizuko Kawasaki and this is my twin sister Moriko Kawasaki." She nodded. "Now come on. We'll choose the place we are eating."

Moriko coughed. "Uh huh?"

Mizuko rolled her eyes. "Moriko is going to choose the place we are eating at."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hisagi asked.

"Not till after we've eaten." Moriko stuck her tongue out at him.

"And what's to stop you from running off?!" Renji glared.

"What? Don't trust us?" Moriko smirked. "Well neither do we. And since you're the ones trying to ask questions we get to get our part of the deal first." She smirked.

"Fine." Renji grumbled.

Moriko smirked and then lead the way towards her favorite restaurant in the world of the living.

Hisagi watched as Renji chowed down on the food in front of him. For someone who didn't want to take the girls out for food, he was sure enjoying the food he had bought. Mizuko watched him. "Thank you for the food." She nodded.

"Now will you answer our questions?" Hisagi asked.

"Alright." Mizuko nodded. "Ask your first question." I wonder what he will ask… and should I answer these questions? They are our enemies….

"What is with those tattoos on your arms?" Hisagi asked.

"Tattoos?" Moriko asked looking down at her arms. "We don't have tattoos."

"They are markings." Mizuko said, running a hand down her arm. "Signaling that we are elementals, fully trained and full members of the tribe."

"Then why are they different colors?" Renji asked, after swallowing his food.

"To signal what element we are connected to." Moriko said calmly. "Each member gets the marking once they've completed their training, around the human age of eight usually."

"What elements are you connected to?" Hisagi asked.

"I'm water, and Moriko is earth." Mizuko said cautiously, but they didn't seem like they were going to attack or hurt them with the information given to them.

"That makes sense." Hisagi nodded.

"What does that mean?!" Moriko glared.

"Your names." Hisagi said calmly. "Moriko means 'child of the forest' and Mizuko means 'water child.' Your names and your elements are tied together I see."

"Hmm..." Moriko frowned angrily.

"So you have to train first?" Renji asked looking up. "How do you train?"

Moriko smirked. "From about the moment we turn eight we enter training." She grinned as if remembering her childhood and Mizuko knew that was most likely the truth.

"We are trained under one of our higher ups until we are ready to become a full member. When we are four we get our mark and we begin to look towards our future."

"We became full members when we were 150, twenty years ago." Moriko smirked.

"It took you that long?" Renji smirked.

Moriko glared at him. "It takes that long at the least to train! We have to first learn how to summon our elemental power, next we learn the how to create our own weapons! Only then can we begin to train to becoming a full member! Mizuko and I each quickly mastered summoning our elemental power… It just took longer to create our weapons because our masters were bull headed idiots!"

"Niclo and Kel aren't idiots." Mizuko chuckled. "You were just stubborn and Niclo was just as stubborn… and both of you had opposite feelings."

"Eh." Hisagi blinked.

"No, it took us a long time to train because for a while the two of us had to switch mentors when Niclo and Kel went of a mission." Mizuko looked back at Hisagi and Renji. "Once you become a full member of the tribe you are qualified for four different positions. You can become a hunter, a guard, a scout, or a healer."

"What are you?" Renji jumped in.

"We are hunters." Moriko smirked. "Our job is to hunt down hollows and steal their dark energy, setting free the light energy."

"Dark and light?" Renji blinked. "What's that?"

"Something soul reapers would never understand." Mizuko smiled. "Hollows have two sides to them. The light side is from the soul that hollows devour. The dark side is the energy that developed when they became a hollow. We are not entirely sure where the dark energy comes from. Our weapons separate the two sides and allow the human soul to rest while the dark energy is absorbed where we take it back home and use it as energy."

"Really?" Hisagi blinked shocked. "You are similar to use in many ways."

"Probably why we were once allies." Moriko leaned back, finishing her food. "Well I'm ready to head home."

Mizuko nodded and got up. "Alright….. This was interesting… You two weren't what I expected of soul reapers…. Maybe your mentors were the ones who abandoned us… but you yourselves are different." She smiled. "Maybe we should talk again."

Hisagi looked at her and then Renji. "What do you think Renji?"

"If they pay for lunch next time." He shrugged.

"You're a black hole pineapple head." Moriko laughed. "Come on Mizuko. We've got to hand over the dark energy."

"Right." Mizuko nodded, but grabbed a napkin and wrote something down on it. "Here." She handed it to Hisagi. "Our numbers. You can text us or call us. We'll set up a meeting then."

Hisagi nodded and looked down at it. "Alright."

Mizuko smiled and started to walk. Soul reapers….. So strange…. I never thought I would meet one…

"They weren't at all what I expected." Moriko said calmly. "I remember thinking about them as children and wanting to meet one so I could attack them…. But I always thought of them as old creeps and cowards."

"I know what you mean." Mizuko smiled. "I do hope we can meet them again."

"That's why you gave them our numbers." Moriko smiled. "Even if they are both idiots…. But it will be nice to see them again."

"We shouldn't tell anyone about them… If dad learns." Mizuko opened a gate to their tribe's land.

"Yeah." Moriko frowned. "Come on. No use thinking about that right now." She walked into the gate. Mizuko followed her and closed the gate behind herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Mizuko yawned as they arrived back home. "I'm ready to get some sleep now."

"Know what you mean." Moriko smiled at her sister. It was definitely an interesting day… Meeting those soul reapers.

"Zuko! Riko!" Moriko looked over to see a man, appearing to be nineteen, with dark brown hair spiked just slightly in the front and straight in the back. He had blue eyes. "Welcome back."

"Hey Taka." Mizuko smiled. "We're home."

"Yo bro." Moriko smiled. I guess we're the last to return home for the day. "What's mom got chosen for dinner?"

"It's not mom's choice tonight. The three of us, Nurio, and Dad are going out." Taka smiled.

"Where are we going?" Mizuko asked.

"Ask dad."

I hope it's not another family lecture night in the world of living. Part of being the older ones. She frowned. "Where is he then?"

"With Nurio." Taka laughed. "Come on. They are probably still in the house looking at maps."

"Glad I'm not the eldest." Moriko grinned. "I wouldn't be able to stand that!"

"I agree." Mizuko chuckled. "Nurio has a hard life ahead of him like that."

"Don't let dad hear you say that." Taka laughed. "I think it would be cool to be the head."

"Well if Nurio drops down you are next." Mizuko smiled.

"Ha ha. Nurio loves his position." Taka smiled. "There is no way he'll drop down."

"True. And he'll make a great head in the future." Mizuko smiled.

"Who?" They all looked to see a man, who appeared to be about twenty, with long light brown hair, tied back in a tail. He had blue eyes as well.

"You." Moriko laughed. "You'll be a good head of the village in the future."

"Thanks sis." Nurio smiled and patted her head.

"Aw come on!" Moriko swatted at his hand. "I'm not a child anymore! I'm a full hunter!"

"I know." Nurio laughed. "Come on. We have a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Taka asked.

"Dad has some new ally he wants us to meet with." Nurio explained. "We have been invited for dinner there. Make sure you have your weapons… Just in case." His tone became serious. "We'll be leaving shortly. Dad just has to make sure someone is in charge and knows where we are."

"Alright. Where are we meeting with them?" Moriko asked.

Nurio shrugged. "Not sure. Dad has all the info."

"Ready to go?" An older man asked walking up. He had dark messy brown hair that was starting to be on the longer side, but wasn't as long as his son's. "Moriko, Mizuko I'm sure your brother has explained where we are going."

"Yes sir." Both girls said together, taking up the formal attitude required when talking to the head of the village.

"Good." Zay nodded. "Come on."

"Wait!" A woman with long dirty blonde hair came running up. She held a box in her arms. "Here you go." She smiled, handing the box to Zay. "For dessert. You can share with your meeting. It may help with the agreements."

"Thank you dear." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Kids be good." She smiled.

"Of course mom." Nurio smiled. "And I'll look after the girls."

"We don't need looking after." Moriko folded her arms over her chest. "We are full hunters! We can take care of ourselves!"

"I know." Nurio laughed. "Calm down Riko."

Mizuko laughed. "You do know who you are talking to, right?"

"Yes." Taka chuckled. "We all know what Riko is like."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Moriko frowned.

"We all love you." Mizuko smiled. "Come on sis, we have new people to meet."

"Yes. These people are possibly going to be our new allies, which means you have to make a good impression… All of you." Zay narrowed his eyes at Nurio, Mizuko, Moriko, and Taka. "All four of you… And follow my example."

"We know." Moriko nodded.

"We'll behave." Mizuko smiled. "So where exactly are we headed?"

"To a place known as Hueco Mundo." Zay said calmly.

"Hang on!" Taka frowned. "Isn't that the home of hollows?! Our new allies aren't hollows are they?! That's goes against everything we've ever learned!"

"You will see when we get there." Zay said calmly. "We are not allying with the hollows… But with their leaders… In exchange we will be allowed to hunt those hollows."

"Sweet!" Moriko grinned. "Let's get going!"

Zay nodded. "We will be back later dear Aki." He kissed his wife. "Hold down the fort while we are gone."

"Of course." Aki laughed. "And look after our kids."

"I will." Zay nodded. "Come kids." He opened a gate.


	5. Chapter 4

Mizuko looked around the dessert as they arrived. She glanced at her father and watched as his eyes scanned over the area. "Sir?"

"This is the home of the hollows…" He growled.

"Are we sure about this?" Nurio asked.

"Are you the elementals?" A voice asked. Mizuko looked over seeing a man with black hair and green eyes. He wore part of a mask on his head. He was dressed all in white. There was a hole on his chest, right under his neck.

"Yes." Zay said tensely. "Who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer." The man said calmly. "Lord Aizen told me to bring you to him."

"Ah. You work for him." Zay nodded. "Come along."

Ulquiorra nodded and lead them towards a large palace in the middle of the dessert. "Lord Aizen is expecting you." He led them in and Mizuko shivered, she could feel all the hollows around them… And she could tell that Ulquiorra was some kind of hollow as well. Ulquiorra opened a door. The room was some kind of throne room. Sitting on a large throne was a man with dark brown hair. Leaning up against the wall next to him was a man with silver hair and closed eyes. On the other side standing was a dark skinned man with long dark hair and an orange scarf.

"Hello." The brown haired one said calmly. "Are you the elementals?"

"Yes." Zay nodded. "You are Lord Aizen?"

The brown haired one nodded. "I am Souske Aizen. And these are my allies, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru."

Zay nodded. "These are my children. My first born Nurio. My second born Taka. Then my daughters Mizuko and Moriko." Zay gestured to each in turn.

Aizen nodded. "Come sit down and join us for dinner." Aizen waved his hand and dismissed Ulquiorra. He stood up and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Aizen sat down at the head of the table. Zay sat on his right while Gin and Tosen sat on the left, Gin closer to Aizen. "Go ahead and sit." Aizen said to the girls as Taka and Nurio sat next to their father.

"Thank you." Mizuko said, sitting down. Moriko sat next to her.

"So then…" Aizen smiled and waved his hands. Mizuko froze as hollow like people walked in and began to set down plates of food on the table. "Do not worry. They are under my control… But if it makes you feel better, later you may hunt a few if you feel like it."

"Thank you." Zay nodded. "That is part of why we are here to talk… You will grant us the ability to come hunt hollows at our pleasure?"

"Yes." Aizen nodded calmly. "In exchange you will help us against our enemies the soul society."

"Soul society?" Moriko blinked.

"You look like a soul reaper yourself…" Mizuko said cautiously. "Why are they your enemies then?"

"Mizuko!" Zay growled.

Mizuko flinched, but Aizen just chuckled. "It's alright. I was once a soul reaper yes, so were my two allies. But we did not agree with the soul society's choices or plans. So we left."

"Which is why we are planning this partnership." Zay nodded.

Aizen nodded. "And that is why your family is here. So I can get to know you all." He smiled.

Zay nodded. "Yes. And so we can get to know you as well."

"Such beautiful daughters." Gin chuckled.

Mizuko shifted, a little nervous. "Thank you…"

Zay nodded towards her, showing he was pleased. "My daughters take after their mother. Both of my girls are beautiful. Any man in our village would jump at a chance to date them."

"More than one has tried to date them." Taka laughed. "And not just because they are the head's daughters."

Moriko smirked. "You're just jealous because while we have suitors, you're still single."

Mizuko noticed Zay frowning. Aizen started laughing. "You siblings are very close. That is something I admire about your group set up… You are able to have family ties."

Zay smiled. "That is one thing that led to your leaving soul society?"

Aizen nodded. "I've always wanted to start a family… Once I found the right girl." Mizuko blinked, as his eyes fell on her for a moment. "But Soul Society is not one for supporting families."

Zay nodded. "It is true….. The Soul Society is cruel and should be destroyed."

Aizen nodded. "That is the plan…. If we two combine our forces it shouldn't be a problem… You will just have to deal with my arrancars for a while. I know they are very much like hollows, but they will obey my orders."

Zay nodded. "We have no problems with that."

Aizen nodded. "Oh! We brought some food." Taka smiled and set the box on the table.

"Oh?" Gin chuckled. "Did you girls make it? I'm sure you two are wonderful cooks. Why don't you pass it to me?" He gestured to the box.

"Sure." Nurio slid the box over to Gin. "But no, our mother made the desserts in there."

"Aw!" Gin laughed. "I would love to try some of your girl's home cooking."

"They don't cook very often." Taka laughed. "They prefer hollow hunting."

"Girls of action I see…" Aizen smiled. "They take after their father I see." He nodded to Zay. "I think our arrangement will work out well."

Zay nodded.

"I'll catch up with you four later." Zay nodded to his children as they started to head towards the gate.

"Alright." Nurio nodded. "I'll watch the youngsters." He patted Moriko's head.

"OH SHUT UP!" Moriko swatted at his hand again.

"Take care kids." Zay nodded. He watched as they all left.

"Wonderful family of yours." Aizen said calmly.

"Next time I will bring my wife and youngest son." Zay smiled. "I'll have more time to leave someone else in charge while I'm gone then."

Aizen nodded. "You have wonderful daughters…. Maybe… we can make an arrangement… Since we are making ally ships… Maybe we could see if either of your daughters would like to join me or one of my underlings here…." Aizen smiled. "I would like to try dating one of your daughters."

Zay was silent for a moment. Watching Aizen…. It would be a good chance…. He is a lord. "Very well. I will have both come and spend time here. We will see what comes of it."

Aizen nodded. "That is all we can do. I will be a perfect gentleman to your daughters."

Zay nodded. "Next time we speak we will begin to plan our attack against the soul society." Aizen nodded and Zay turned and left Hueco Mundo. One of my daughters…marrying a lord… Hmm… He smirked. That would be a very good idea. He smirked to himself. She was royalty herself in many ways. It would be simple to strike up a royal marriage between the two.

Zay glanced back as he noticed Gin and Aizen's shadows. Two daughters… two lords… That is perfect. Zay smirked. Yes. This is the best chance for my daughters. He nodded to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Renji looked up as Hisagi walked towards him. "Hello." Renji smirked. "What are you doing in squad six?"

"I just got a message." Hisagi grinned. "The girls want to meet." He smiled. "Do you want to come?"

Renji halfway dropped his sword, but grinned. He had to admit, he liked spending time with the girls. "Let's go." He hurried towards where the pathways towards the world of the living. "Where are we meeting?" Renji asked looking over at Hisagi.

"Where we first met." Hisagi smiled. "Come on." He opened the door and led them out into the world of the living. Renji followed him. He couldn't wait to try out some of his new comebacks on the girl, Moriko. "Don't start a fight." Hisagi sighed.

Renji laughed and they arrived at the meeting spot. The girls weren't there yet. "I thought they were meeting us?"

"They must be running late." Hisagi said calmly.

Renji glanced at his friend and sighed. "This had better not be some kind of trap."

"Who would want to trap you?" Renji looked over to see Moriko and her sister Mizuko walking up. "It wouldn't be worth the time." It was Moriko's annoying voice talking. "But I guess capturing two soul reapers might get us some notice back home." She smirked.

Renji frowned. "And if we were to take you back to the soul society?!" He smirked. That would be interesting… I wonder what my captain would think of us brining these girls there.

"We're not going to take them back." Hisagi sighed. He smiled at the girls. "Why don't' we go get some food then?"

"Sounds good." Mizuko smiled gently. "Come on you two." She started following Hisagi.

Renji watched and followed slowly, he glanced at Moriko. "Your sister and Hisagi seem to get along pretty well." He was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder. "OW!" He yelled at Moriko.

She just smirked at him. "Don't you dare say anything rude about my sister. She's just curious about your friend there. You two are the first soul reapers we've ever meet…."

Renji smirked. "Oh? Are you jealous… Perhaps you like Hisagi and are jealous of your sister!"

Moriko growled and kicked Renji. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I have no cares for soul reapers, and neither does Mizuko."

"Correct." Mizuko looked back at Renji. "I do find you interesting… Both of you seem so… nice… maybe a little bit idiotic, but nice."

"Why would you expect us not to be?" Hisagi asked.

"We've been raised on stories of soul reapers being cruel and jerks. You abandoned us in our time of need." Mizuko shrugged. "I guess you two aren't bad, but I still don't like soul reapers….. You've always just been seen as bad luck."

"Really?" Hisagi asked. "I'm curious…. What is the bad blood behind our connections?"

Both girls were silent for a moment. "Let's talk while we eat lunch." Moriko nodded. Hisagi nodded and they sat down at a table outside to eat. They all ordered and then sat back to wait.

"Well…" Hisagi asked.

Mizuko looked down. "Well…. 2000 years ago we were allied with the soul society… Until a day that our chief asked for help from the soul society. He thought that the hollows were acting strange and wanted help patrolling and guarding. Your head captain Yamamoto refused to help us and when he returned home the hollows attacked."

"They destroyed our home." Moriko growled. "Those hollows killed most of the villagers."

Mizuko looked down. "We split from the soul society in anger…. And shortly after the soul society launched an attack on a group of our hunters. We attacked back…. And our groups stopped being in contact."

"That is from long ago." Hisagi said calmly. "And we have never even learned of it… No soul reaper has learned about those events."

"Another reason to hate them." Moriko frowned. "After everything that happened you didn't even have the decency to tell your members!"

"Don't yell at them." Mizuko smiled. "They aren't the ones in charge."

"They are lieutenants aren't they?" Moriko smirked. "They should at least learn how to search their history."

Hisagi nodded. "Yes…. Maybe…. Maybe if you teach me a little bit about it, I could write a paper and let the other soul reapers know."

"Really?" Moriko and Mizuko looked at him at the same time.

Hisagi smiled. "Let's meet up again and we can start working on notes." Hisagi said. "Renji can come and help be my second person, who can verify everything you said was true."

"The soul society… learning the truth." Moriko grinned. "I like it."

"Me too." Mizuko laughed.

"So we will meet up tomorrow?" Hisagi asked, as they walked away from the table. "At noon?"

"Yeah." Moriko smiled, she paused as Mizuko's phone went off. "Who is it?"

"Hang on." Mizuko answered her phone. Renji watched as her expression turned darker. "Fine… Both of us…. Alright…. Yeah, we'll be home soon. We're out for lunch… Okay we'll go on patrol for a little too…. No I'm not going to dinner with him…. Erini drives me crazy! Kenri is fine, but I can't stand his sister… don't tell them I said that." She laughed. "Alright, see you soon." She hung up.

"What was that?" Renji asked.

"We can't meet up tomorrow." She frowned.

"Don't tell me we have to have lunch with Erini and Kenri. I know he likes you, but do we really have to?" Moriko frowned.

"What's so bad about this guy?" Renji asked, curious.

"It's not him. It's his sister. She's very pushy that he dates one of us and it drives me crazy."

"No we don't have to have lunch with them." Mizuko laughed. "Or dinner. But we won't be able to meet up tomorrow because we have a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Hisagi asked.

"We have connections to different corporations in the world of the living so sometimes we have to go to meetings sometimes to create connections. It happens all the time."

"Really?" Renji blinked.

"How do you think we got our phones?" Moriko laughed. "It's annoying and tedious, but we have to go…. I hope this isn't another meeting with that phone company about an upgrade."

"No." Mizuko laughed.

"So what's the plan then?" Hisagi asked.

"We'll call you after we figure it all out." Mizuko smiled. "I have to check our schedule. Come on Riko; let's go on patrol for a little."

"Riko?" Renji asked looking at Moriko.

"Family nickname." Moriko glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that."

"Riko." Renji smirked. This is entertaining. They are fun to mess with. He jumped as she punched him.

"Shut up!" She glared.

Hisagi and Mizuko sighed. "Goodbye." Mizuko grabbed her sister's arm. "We'll call you when we are ready."

"Alright." Hisagi nodded and watched them head off. "You really had to pick a fight with her?" He laughed.

Renji smiled. "It was interesting…. They are…. Are you really planning on putting this story up in the newspaper?"

"Once I have all the facts, yeah." Hisagi nodded. "But I need to do some more research first."

Renji nodded and looked to where the girls had disappeared. "Ever since we've meet them, it's been interesting… I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"Me too." Hisagi nodded. "You know this could be a little dangerous… They are apparently our enemies…"

"I know." Renji smiled. "But so was Ichigo in the beginning."

Hisagi nodded. "I guess we just see where this takes us."

Renji nodded and smiled. "Let's head back to the soul society… I could use some time sparing with Ikkaku."


	7. Chapter 6

Moriko and Mizuko glanced around as they walked into Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately their father hadn't been able to make it to the meeting, so he sent them instead. Aizen had wanted to talk to them about their strengths and how their weapons worked. Mizuko watched as Ulquiorra led the way towards the throne room. When they arrived they found Aizen and Gin talking. "Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra nodded.

Aizen looked up and smiled. "Welcome girls."

"Hello." Mizuko nodded. "Sorry my father couldn't be here. He had a meeting with all the oldest warriors about scheduling."

"It's alright." Aizen chuckled. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Moriko looked off. "I am hungry."

"Sure." Mizuko nodded. Gin smiled and began to lead the way back towards the dining room. "Hey Riko remind me that we have to get back at Nurio and Taka."

"No need to remind me." Moriko chuckled. "I'm already planning."

"Why the need to get back?" Aizen asked as he walked right next to them. "Did your brothers do something?"

"We have a long running prank war going on." Moriko chuckled. "It's been going on for the last twenty years."

"Taka and Nurio started it by putting a skunk in our room one day while we were out in the world of the living hunting down hollows."

"So when we returned we got sprayed." Mizuko laughed. "We instantly knew it was the two of them. They know how to catch skunks, and have showed off with that all the time."

"So the two of us decided to get back at them." Moriko grinned evilly.

"Oh? What did you do?" Gin laughed.

Moriko frowned, but continued the story. "While the two of them had their clothes in the washer we added a few drops of color and then we sprayed their good clothes with an animal attracter spray."

Mizuko laughed as they arrived at the room and all sat down at the table where arrancars were bringing in food. "The two of them were being chased by every female animal near and in the village."

"Oh that was the best week." Moriko smirked.

"After that we continued to pull pranks on each other one after the other." Mizuko smiled. "They decided to take all our furniture and put it outside. So now it's our turn."

"So what are you planning to do?" Aizen asked as he began to eat.

Both girls took a few bites before Moriko answered. "Not sure yet. We have to check and see what is going on. Plus we don't want to give ourselves away and do it right away. We still want it to be a surprise."

Gin chuckled. "Fun."

"So after we eat dinner why don't we head to the training hall and you two can show us what you can do. I'll have one of my espadas be your target." Aizen smiled as he took a sip from his glass. "I would love to see the two of you in action."

"Which espada will we use?" Gin asked.

"I was thinking Nnoitora. He's strong and has the ability to take on two people at once."

"What we have to fight together?" Moriko frowned. "Give us each one opponent."

"We'll start with one." Aizen chuckled. "And then we'll see how it goes." He finished eating. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Mizuko stretched and stood up. "Give us a moment to let the food digest and then we will begin to show you what we can do." She looked at Moriko. "Riko we'll start two on one, then we can finish up faster and then that will give us more time to plan ahead on our prank."

"Probably something to do with stealing their clothes, or maybe replacing their clothes." Moriko smirked. "We can borrow some from Amia. We replace their clothes with hers and watch what happens."

"Oh yes." Mizuko laughed. "Make sure we have a camera with us at all time after that."

"Sounds fun." Gin chuckled. "I'd love to see some pictures next time you come." They were walking towards the training room now.

"Next time?" Moriko looked off. "We'll see I guess."

"Here we are." Aizen said as he opened a door. The training hall was large and spacious. There was plenty of room to fight and train.

"Wow." Mizuko looked around. "This is pretty nice set up…. But it would be better if there was more space."

"Oh yes." Moriko laughed. "The training field we have at home is amazing. There's enough space for a whole battle. It's great for group training."

"We'll have to check that out another time." Aizen nodded as they walked in. Nnoitora was in there, he had just killed a weak arrancar.

"Is this the guy?" Moriko asked.

"Yes." Aizen smiled. "Nnoitora these two are here to show us how strong they are. Do not kill, but test them."

Nnoitora smirked and drew out his weapon. Moriko gripped her keychain and Mizuko grabbed her necklace. "Shall we?" Moriko smirked. She slammed her sword handle into the ground and as she jumped up she pulled it out as well. It now had a brown colored blade.

Mizuko twirled her necklace, catching water molecules and forming her own blade. "OOH!" Gin clapped.

Mizuko ignored him and followed Moriko to attack Nnoitora. The two moved in sync and separated to both sides of Nnoitora. Mizuko spun her chain sickle and aimed it at Nnoitora's legs while Moriko lunged for his head with her sword. Nnoitora blocked Moriko with his sword and Mizuko's weapon he dodged. But the girls didn't give up easily. They switched targets. Mizuko swung and knocked the blade's blunt edge against his head while Moriko slid her sword and knocked Nnoitora off his feet. At the same moment Mizuko's blade skimmed over his neck, leaving a small cut.

Both girls moved back and laughed as they started to ignore Nnoitora. "That was awesome."

"We will always be in sync."

"You're dead!" Nnoitora jumped up and shot at them.

Mizuko and Moriko moved together and dodged his blade while knocking him down again and pinning him under their blades. "Very good." Aizen clapped. "Go ahead and let him up."

"As long as he doesn't try to attack us again." Moriko frowned. "If he does, we'll kill him this time."

"You two are very strong. You easily tag teamed our little number five and took him down."

"I'm not down!" Nnoitora growled.

"Leave." Aizen said calmly. He glared and released a little of his spiritual pressure until Nnoitora left. "That was very good; you took down Nnoitora before he could go into his release form."

"Quick, of course." Moriko laughed. "That's the only way to do that."

"They could take down a lieutenant in soul society."

"Lieutenant." Moriko growled. "We could take down a captain if we wanted to!" She smirked. "I could on my own."

"You think so?" Gin chuckled. "We could try the two of you out against a captain."

"We don't have a captain here." Mizuko shifted.

"Actually." Gin grinned, pulling out his zanpacto. "I was the third squad captain once." He gripped his zanpacto. "Aizen why don't you let me test them out."

"Go ahead." Aizen nodded. "If you girls are up for it? Just please try not to kill each other."

"No promises." Moriko smirked and shot forward attacking Gin. Mizuko followed, spinning her chain sickle. Gin and Moriko clashed blades with each other.

Aizen sat back and watched. Gin shot forward and knocked Mizuko off her feet and then spun and pinned Moriko, his blade at her neck. "I win." He laughed.

"I don't think so." Gin paused as he noticed Mizuko had her blade pressed against his stomach. Before he could do anything about it, she flipped him over so she had him pinned. Her sword had even moved so that the blade's tip was pressed against his neck.

"You're dead." Mizuko laughed. Her own weapon's tip was pinned right next to Gin's neck. "Two ways to die."

"Very powerful." Aizen nodded. "The both of you. Together you could take down a captain."

"Told you." Moriko moved away from Gin and spun her blade until the blade broke down, turning into dust. She clipped the keychain back onto her pants loop. Mizuko spun her own weapon and it slowly shrunk and returned to her necklace size. She hung it back around her neck.

"He was going easy on us too." Mizuko shrugged. "We could have killed him, but if he was really trying he wouldn't have been so easy to beat."

"Kind of makes me want to kill him." Moriko frowned.

Gin laughed. "Oh yes I guess next time I'll show a little more of my real strength."

Aizen chuckled. "Both of you are powerful. Your father was right about that. I think we definitely will be willing to make an alliance with your village."

"Alright then." Moriko nodded. "Then why don't we head home Mizuko. We've got to start gathering up clothes."

"Right." Mizuko smiled.

"Why don't you two stay for dessert?" Aizen asked. He smiled.

Mizuko shifted. She didn't want to stay, but she could also already see her father getting angry about her saying no and breaking the alliance by being rude. "I guess we can do that." She looked at Moriko.

"Alright I guess so." Moriko looked off. "But just for dessert and then we leave. I have to talk to Kiena. Her clothes would fit Taka."

"Your right." Mizuko smirked. "Totally!"

Aizen nodded and lead them back towards the dining room, where ice cream Sundays were already waiting. The girls sat down at the table and began eating. Aizen and Gin were silent for a moment and then the door opened. Their father walked in. "So how did the date go?"

"Date?" Mizuko looked up, ice cream dripping down her chin.

"It was good. Very informative." Aizen said, setting his spoon down. "Both of your daughters are very powerful. Our alliance is sure."

Zay nodded. "I'm glad."

"Dad?" Mizuko stood up. "Date?"

"What is that about?" Moriko frowned.

"Lord Aizen here thought that maybe an alliance of marrying would work better. So we decided to let the four of you spend some time together. We'll see where that goes."

"Dad…" Mizuko started, but a look from him silenced her.

"Lord Aizen." Zay bowed again. "I'll be taking my daughters home. We will discuss later another time for the four of you to spend time together."

Aizen nodded. "It sounds good." Aizen turned to Mizuko. He walked up to her and nodded. "I'll be seeing you soon. Take care, Mizuko."

Mizuko noticed her father giving her the 'say something' glare. "Uh… You as well." Mizuko gave a small bow.

"Moriko." Gin chuckled and took her hand, kissing it.

Moriko flinched, but didn't do anything. "Yeah… See you." She quickly moved towards the door. Mizuko followed her quickly.

"You two were a little cold." Zay whispered as they left Hueco Mundo.

"We'll sorry dad." Moriko frowned. "We only just learned that you're trying to trade us off for an alliance."

"A little notice or thought about it would have been better." Mizuko nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Moriko and Mizuko glared at their dad as they stood in front of him back in their living room. He was sitting and looking at papers. "How could you!" Moriko yelled. "Marriage for alliance?!"

"I know dad!" Mizuko frowned. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"That is why I'm allowing you to have dates." He said calmly looking up from his papers. "I'm not forcing you to marry them, but I think one of you two should think about this. Marrying them is a good move."

"We're not marrying them!" Mizuko yelled angrily at her father. "We hardly know them!"

"And that is why you get to date them for now. You can choose who will marry and which of the men you will marry. You can choose to both be married and then you'll be able to stay together."

"I don't want to marry either of them!" Moriko frowned.

"Then Mizuko is the one who will get married." Their father looked down at his desk where he was looking over some papers. "As your leaving can you let Amira know I need to talk to her about the crops."

"We're not leaving yet!" Moriko slammed her fists down on the desk. "Neither of us is getting married!"

Zay frowned and looked up from his paperwork. "Listen to me. If something happens to Nurio then one of you two will have to succeed me, probably Mizuko. And after her, her children will succeed her. For that to happen she has to be married and have children. And if something happens to Mizuko then you will succeed Moriko. That is why both of you must be married and have children. It is how this family works."

"We didn't say we didn't want to eventually have families!" Mizuko sighed. "But we don't want to marry Aizen or Gin."

Zay frowned. "Is there someone you are interested in then? Yorino? Hattori? Sazukin? If you are interested in someone else then I'll arrange for that marriage to begin progressing. I'll talk to them and have them take you on dates. I'm sure they will propose shortly after. I will have to inform Aizen that you are already engaged then and I am regretful that he cannot propose himself." He stood up excitedly.

"Dad!" Moriko glared. "We're not interested in anyone." She exchanged a glance with Mizuko. "At least not from the village right now."

Zay frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You're not interested in men from outside the village are you?"

"What if we are?" Moriko glared at her dad. "It's happened plenty of times before. Yuki wasn't born in the village, she married Koji and entered the village after that."

"That's a different story!" Zay glared at his daughter. "Whoever you marry may eventually take over and so eventually your husbands may become a head of this village. To become a head they need to be born in this village, or be used to leading… Like Sosuke Aizen."

Mizuko frowned. "Dad…. Nurio is strong and very healthy. I know you lost your brothers when you were young and that is why you are always so worried about us, but really… can't we choose our own mates?"

"Yes, you can choose." Zay said calmly. "But one of you needs to marry Sosuke Aizen or Gin Ichimaru. That is your choice."

"THAT'S STUPID!" Moriko yelled angrily. "I refuse!"

"I don't want to marry either of them too." Mizuko frowned. "Dad please make a different decision."

"NO!" Zay walked up to his daughters and frowned. "Both of you will be able to decide who, but one of you will marry one of them. If you cannot choose between the two of you then I'll leave the decision up to Sosuke Aizen!" He yelled at them.

"NO!" Moriko yelled and then stormed out.

Mizuko stared at her dad, eyes narrowed in anger. "It's our life dad!" She too turned and stormed out.


	9. Chapter 8

Moriko and Mizuko grumbled as they took down a hollow together. Mizuko stopped and put away her weapon. She looked off. "How could dad have done that?"

"Just forget dad, maybe he'll realize his mistake by the time we get home… If not we can run away again and then he'll realize his mistake." Moriko grumbled. "I can't stand when he does stuff like that."

"I don't think he was ever like that to Nurio." Mizuko sighed. "Probably because he's a boy."

"That stinks! Our gender shouldn't have anything to do with it! Dad just wants to marry us off caz we are such troublesome brats." Moriko laughed.

Mizuko shook her head. "I think you are the troublesome one. Who was it that almost burned down our house?"

"It's a good thing you had the water to put it out." Moriko collapsed to the ground. "Unfortunately the prank didn't work on Nurio."

"You always have been good at coming up with pranks, but half the time they never work out how you plan."

"Yeah." Moriko sighed. "But they are always awesome in my head."

Mizuko laughed. "Yeah I bet."

"HEY!" Mizuko looked up and spotted Renji and Hisagi walking towards them. Renji was waving his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Out hunting hollows." Mizuko sat down next to her sister.

"Looks more like you're just sitting around doing nothing." Hisagi looked at Moriko. "The two of you are just sitting here right now."

"We were hunting hollows to be specific." Mizuko laughed. "We're taking a small break right now. You just missed us taking down a hollow."

"Can we join you then?" Hisagi asked.

"Sounds good." Mizuko nodded.

"Naw." Moriko looked away. "Who said we want your company?"

"Ignore her." Mizuko waved her hand and laughed. "She's just grumpy; we are in a fight with our dad."

"You were grumpy a minute ago too." Moriko grumbled.

"Yeah I know, but now we have people to help keep us entertained." Mizuko smiled. "Let's all go out and search for a hollow!"

"Sounds good to me." Renji smiled. "So let's go then."

"Fine." Moriko stood up and stretched her hands. "We've got to wander around a bit then." She started walking. "Come on then!"

"Alright then!" Renji jogged to catch up. Hisagi and Mizuko followed a little bit behind the two arguing teens.

"Those two are always arguing." Hisagi sighed. "Why?"

"Riko just likes to argue." Mizuko chuckled. "She's always fighting with our older brother. She just sees Renji in the same light."

"Yeah I guess." Hisagi sighed. "Renji is similar; he fights with lots of people. At least he's not fighting with his fists this time."

Mizuko laughed. "Riko will take him up on that if he asks."

Hisagi laughed as well, but it was interrupted by a beeping from his pocket. "A hollow." He said before looking at his phone. He picked it up and looked at it. "Wait! An arrancar!"

"Arran what?" Moriko asked looking over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Renji took off.

"Wait!" Hisagi called, but Renji was already running off. "Come on." He sighed and then started to run. The twins followed.

"What's an arrancar?" Mizuko asked as they ran.

"A stronger version of a hollow." Hisagi answered. They ran and arrived. Renji was already charging towards the arrancar. It looked similar to a hollow, but was a little different. It looked more human. It stood on two legs but was hunched over slightly. Its arms were blades and its mask only covered half its face.

"That's an arrancar?" Mizuko asked. Hisagi nodded and then moved forward, a little more cautious than Renji. "Come on." Mizuko looked at her sister.

"Yeah!" Moriko grinned and shot forward as well. They charged towards the arrancar, drawing their weapons. Mizuko swung her chain sickle and nailed the arrancar in the mask. Her blade jumped off and got stuck in the tree. The arrancar looked at her and growled before running towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" Hisagi pushed Mizuko out of the way, getting nailed in the chest and thrown into a tree.

"HISAGI!" Mizuko gasped.

"Shuhei!" Renji frowned and looked over. He shot at the arrancar, angrily. The arrancar growled and slammed into him.

"HEY!" Moriko ran towards the arrancar and slashed it across the chest. It yelled out angrily and slapped her away into a nearby tree. Renji jumped into the path and got slammed into the tree behind her. "Renji?" Moriko looked at him. He was pretty beat up as he lay on the ground. Moriko glared as she looked at the arrancar. "MIZUKO!"

"Got it!" She spun her chain sickle and wrapped it around the arrancar's arm. "GO!"

Moriko shot forward and stabbed the arrancar in the neck. It puffed into smoke and disappeared. Mizuko's weapon dropped to the ground with a small clatter. She rushed over to Hisagi's side. He was bleeding slightly from his arm and head. "He's injured!"

"So is Renji!" Moriko called over. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't leave them here." Mizuko looked around. "Their sitting ducks."

"Should we take them home?" Moriko looked down. "We can hide them in the forest behind the house. No one will find them there."

"That's a good idea." Mizuko nodded. "And we can get them there and grab some stuff to take care of them."

"As long as we don't run into anyone we'll be fine." Moriko frowned and looked over at the boys. "I'll open the door." She slid her weapon back into its place and then brought out a key. She spun it around and around creating a small area in the air. The small area seemed to pulse. Moriko stopped spinning and caught the key, sliding it into the pulsing area in a swift single motion. It stopped pulsing and caught the key. A door appeared around the key, the key being in the door handle. She opened the door and then lifted Renji up onto her back. "Come on I'll get the pineapple head."

"Right." Mizuko picked up Hisagi and followed Moriko through the door. It swung shut behind them and disappeared before any human could walk by and see it.


	10. Chapter 9

Mizuko stared down at the two soul reapers leaning against a tree. "I think they stick out more than we originally thought."

"What do you suggest, burying them in the ground?" Moriko frowned. She stopped. "That might work. It would look like we were growing a red pineapple… and a failure of a black pineapple." She smirked. "That could work."

"Yeah, but burying them might agitate their wounds." Mizuko sighed. "I guess we'll just have to hope that no one comes by."

"Maybe we should put them under a bush then." Moriko looked around. "Not that there are any."

"Let's just go quickly. We should grab a change of clothes for them too. Think you can sneak into Nurio's room and grab two outfits?"

Moriko raised her eyebrow. "Is that really a question?" She smirked. "I could do that in my sleep." She laughed. "I'll go get the clothes, you get the medical supplies."

Mizuko nodded. "Got it." She turned and the two split off.

Mizuko headed straight towards the medic's house. She tried to act normal but it was a little hard knowing she was hiding two of her people's biggest enemy's just outside the town. "Mizuko!" She turned and smiled slightly.

"Hey Uncle Komui." Mizuko smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He laughed. "You left off on a hollow hunt with Moriko a while back. What are you doing back here alone?"

"Moriko got an injury, just a small one, but she didn't want to stop hunting so I promised I would come back and get some supplies to treat her wounds." She smiled cheerfully, putting up a front. "What about you?"

"I'm going to meet Suzu for a date." He smiled cheerfully and then turned serious. "Listen I know you are upset about what your dad is doing but you should really give the guy a chance."

"I don't want to." Mizuko sighed. "I hardly know him and I would much rather make these kinds of decisions for myself."

"Your dad is just worried about you. You're not getting any younger and you still don't have any perspective matches. So when one came along he was happy to jump at the chance. You dad wants you to be happy, just like Suzu and me."

"But if he really wanted me to be happy then wouldn't he let me choose? He let Nurio."

"Nurio had a girlfriend every week since he was twelve." Komui laughed. "You've never had a boyfriend, and neither has Moriko."

"I guess that is true." Mizuko sighed. "But it still bugs me that he won't let me choose for myself."

Komui rustled her hair and chuckled. "Give the guy a chance; he might be a good match. He's strong and well off, he will be able to take care of you."

"And he lives with hollows and arrancars."

"Arrancars?" Komui blinked.

Mizuko flinched slightly. "Aizen told us about it the other day. They are stronger versions of hollows."

"I see." Komui shrugged. "He will eventually get rid of them, but he needs our help in their place to deal with soul society." Venom dripped from his voice.

"Right…" Mizuko looked down. "Soul society… Listen I'd better go get those supplies." She looked over her shoulder. "Moriko is waiting for me."

"Right." Komui smiled. "If you need help let someone know, last I checked Nurio and Ikti were training out in the field."

"I'll be fine." Mizuko smiled. "I don't want to interrupt their training. Ikti needs all the training he can get."

"He's just starting so don't give him a hard time." Komui smirked. "If I remember correctly you weren't that great when you started."

"But I had the hang of it by the end of my third month. Ikti is on his fifth month."

"He's not you." Komui chuckled. "Don't be hard on him."

"I'm not I'm just saying he should stop slaking off and practice."

"That I do agree on." Komui smiled. "Why don't you go off then? You need to set a good example for him."

"Right." Mizuko felt bad since she knew she wasn't being a good example by helping Hisagi and Renji.

"Well take care." Komui waved his hand and took off. "See you at dinner!" He called over his shoulder.

Mizuko sighed. "Sorry Komui… I can't be the example you all want me to be." She turned and ran back towards the medical area. Hang on Hisagi I'm coming.


	11. Chapter 10

Mizuki slid behind one of the houses holding an arm full of medical supplies. Moriko was already there holding two full outfits. "Any trouble?"

Mizuki shook her head. "Komui thinks you got a small injury though, so if he asks."

"I'll tell him it's on my back." Moriko smiled, they were use to these kinds of lies. "Let's go see the guys, before someone finds them." The girls were half way there, sticking to the shadows and areas where they wouldn't be seen, when they heard some of the village members talking.

"Did you hear two soul reapers somehow got in?" One was saying. The girls stopped and slid as close as they could without being seen or heard.

"If the head finds out who helped them-."

"You don't really think someone helped them in!"

"Well how else do you think they got in?! Only our weapons can let us in. If someone didn't let them in how do you think they got in?"

"I'm sure the head will find out soon." The girls didn't wait to hear the rest as they turned around and headed home, not even trying to stick completely to the shadows anymore.

Of course once they were close to home they slid into the shadows and slid closer.

Hisagi and Renji were awake now, but they still looked injured as two hunters held them. One was Komui and the other was Nurio. The girls froze, the three men in their lives who would be most disappointed with them if they found out the connection to the boys.

"How did you get here!?" Their father demanded.

The girls tensed waiting for the boys to give them up. "Why should we tell you?" Renji glared.

"Because I will kill you if you don't!"

"You'll kill us no matter what we say." Hisagi narrowed his eyes. The girls relaxed.

Their father frowned. "Tell me now... And I'll make your death quick traitors."

"No." Hisagi and Renji said together.

Their father glared angrily at the two soul reapers. "You-."

"Father." Nurio said sternly. "We found them passed out against a tree in the forest area…. It is possible they found a backdoor or followed someone here."

"They were injured pretty badly." Komui said calmly. "Most likely they didn't know where they were ending up. Probably trying to save face by not saying anything." He glared at Hisagi. "Or they could be spies sent by their head… Probably trying to discover how we are doing." The girls looked at each other, they recognized the anger and hatred in his voice. It was the same as everyone else in the village who had been alive when they were betrayed by the soul reapers.

Their father was silent for a moment as he thought. "I'll give you one more chance to tell us why you are here."

"We-."

Hisagi interrupted Renji. "We are lieutenants of the soul society. We didn't even know where we were until your men here intercepted us." Hisagi sounded calm.

"We don't even know who you people are." Renji jumped in. "Except you stole our zanpactos and seem to hate us."

The girls knew he was lying about knowing who their captors were, after all they had talked about it before. But their dad didn't know that and he was upset. "Get them out of my sight! These foolest reapers, pretending they don't know who we are!... Take them to the arena.. Let's see how they do against a herd of hollows." He smirked and waved his hand.

The girls tensed. The arena wasn't that big a deal… if you had a weapon… and weren't injured. It was where they spent time triaining and fighting against hollows that had been captured for that sole purpose. It was usually for the youngest members to train that way where they could easily be observed and helped.

"What are we going to do?!" Moriko whispered. "The guys are in trouble."

"I don't know…." Mizuki looked down. The guys were being dragged off. "But we can't abadon them… We can't."

"We need to figure it out." Moriko nodded. "Come on…" She started to back up into the shadows more. "First things first lets make a plan."

"We'll need to get those zanpactos first." Mizuki followed her twin. "Then figure out how to help, without dad finding out… Because if he finds out we will be grounded for life…"

"No we'll be sent back to Hueco Mundo for life." Mroiko grumbled angrily. "I don't want to go there again… Not there."


	12. Chapter 11

Hisagi looked at the wall across from him. Renji was next to him, and both of them were chained up. He was sore but the problem was his arms hurt worse now. He struggled to move a little but it was impossible. "How are you Renji?"

"Sore…" Renji complained. "Great…. Do you think the girls are going to help out?" Renji asked after looking around.

"I don't know…. But if they do they will probably be killed with us or banished… I don't think they will risk that."

Renji groaned. "I knew this whole thing was a bad idea."

Hisagi didn't say anything. He was just worried about Mizuko. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but he also didn't want to get killed. There was still so much he had to do… and well… who wants to die.

Renji shifted his position as best as he could. "We could try using kido to fight the hollows."

"You stink at kido." Hisagi sighed. "But I could do that... Just stay out of my way and we might be able to get through this."

"You do realize they will kill us the moment we defeat the hollows." Renji sighed. "We need our zanpactos."

"I know..." Hisagi looked at the wall. "If only these chains didn't block our spirit energy."

"I know how Rukia felt." Renji whispered.

Hisagi sighed. This was similar to the time Rukia had been about to be executed. She had no way to stop it and they had no way to stop it. If he some how found a way out of this he would write about the experience and compare it to Rukia's... It would make a good article.

"Hey reapers..." Hisagi and Renji looked up to see the two men from before. If Hisagi remembered correctly their names were Komui and Nurio.

Komui, the one with dark black hair, stepped forward. He frowned a deep hatred in his eyes. "Have you prayed reapers, today is your last day on earth." He unhooked Hisagi's chain from the wall and started dragging him.

The other one grabbed Renji's chain. "Hey Komui how is Suzu doing?" Nurio asked as the two dragged Hisagi and Renji from their cell.

"Good, she'll be there today. In fact I'm sure everyone in the village will be here."

"Great that means the twins will be able to take the chance to destroy my room again."

"I doubt even they will miss this." Komui chuckled. "And I'm sure they would do something different than they have done in the past."

"Don't remind me." Nurio groaned. "I don't understand where they get that trouble makin streak of theirs."

"Probably from your mom's side. Her brother was a prankster before he.." He trailed off and frowned tugging stronger on Hisagi's chain. "It was your people's fault."

Hisagi didn't say anything. No use saying he had nothing to do with that when they wouldn't listen or believe him.

Renji grumbled. "Oh and throwing us to the hollows is going to change anything."

"It will when your people learn not to trespass." Nurio smirked. "Really I think one of us should be the one to kill them."

Komui chuckled. "You sound like Poku."

"It would provide training if we let the younger ones train." Nurio smiled. At that moment they entered a large arena. The crowd was full of people yelling and talking. Komui waved to everyone.

Hisagi glanced around. He didn't see the girls but he did notice that their leader sat in a large chair in the front row of the crowd. He was the only one with a shade covering him and the woman next to him. She had long brown hair and she kind of reminded him of Mizuko.

Nurio and Komui shoved the two repeats forward into the center of the arena and then headed up towards the leader. They took two seats. The head stood and the crowd quieted down. "Let the trial comense." He waved his hand and the boys stood up. Across the arena a large door opened and four hollows came running out. They were covered in scars and wore something that looked like a collet. Hisagi stepped forward. Kido was their only chance.

Seeing the two targets the hollows shot forward. Hisagi didn't have time to think as he started shooting off kido trying to deflect and destroy the hollows, he knew it was in vain but he had to try. Renji was useless.

A hollow roared and slammed into him. Hisagi flew into a wall and flinched. He slowly got up. The old memory of the time he had almost been killed by a hollow came back, he didn't want to die... And this time there was no one to help him.

Right as the hollow was about to slam into it a sickle wrapped around it's back leg and pulled it away. Hisagi looked up and found Moriko standing in front of Renji stabbing the nearest hollow with her own sword. Mizuko came walking towards him.

"MORIKO! MIZUKO!" The head yelled.

They looked at each other. "This is stupid!" Moriko yelled up. "You should at least give them a fighting chance of this is supposed to be a trail!" She tossed down Renji's zanpacto.

"Here." Mizuko handed Hisagi his. "Want to tag team that last one?" She smiled, ignoring the silence that had fallen over the crowd. "Hey! Riko you two take down that one and we will take down this one!"

"Who ever finishes first gets the last one?!" Moriko grinned. "Deal!"

Hisagi followed Mizuko's lead. They would have to talk after all of this, if they got a chance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the leader's red face. Everyone in his area was staring at the girls in shock and confusion.

It didn't take long before all four hollows were defeated. Once they were The girls disarmed their weapons and turned to look at the head. Both looked confident but at the same time their hands were shaking with nerves as they waited their punishment.

"Mo-." Hisagi was cut off by the head standing up.

"OUT!" He yelled. Everyone in the crowd quickly scraped for the doors. Hisagi didn't understand. The head glared down at them while the two men and the woman followed him down to the arena floor.

"Moriko... Mizuko..." The woman took a step forward but the head stormed past her.

"What are you two doing?!"

"This is wrong." Mizuko said moving protectively in front of Hisagi. "These two did nothing wrong. They weren't even born when we were betrayed."

"And how do you know that?" Komui folded his arms over his chest. "And what happened to Riko's injury."

"She lied." Moriko shrugged. "I mean it's not like she could say we were hiding two injured soul reapers."

"WHAT?!" The head yelled. "IT WAS YOU TWO?!"

"Yes." Mizuko said calmly. "Because these guys are nice... In fact we've recently become friends."

"Girls!" The woman gasped.

Mizuko sighed. She glanced over her shoulder at Hisagi and then took a small step forward. "Listen mom I know it's hard to understand..."

Mom! Hisagi stated in shock. The woman was Mizuko and Moriko's mother... And from the way the head was standing... "Your father is the head?" Hisagi whispered.

Moriko groaned. "Well the cats are out of the bag.. I told you they would find out when we confronted dad."

"I know." Mizuko sighed. "I just hoped we wouldn't have to."

"Explain what's going on." Nurio frowned. "This is some elaborate prank right?!"


	13. Chapter 12

Mizuko frowned as her family glared at her. Well all except her mother who just looked worried. "Listen to us. Hisagi and Renji aren't bad guys. We've been talking to them and learning about them. They didn't even know we existed at first."

"That is-."

"Don't interrupt dad." Moriko groaned. "You've all be so close minded because of one event that happens years ago, Hisagi and Renji weren't even alive for that event so you can't blame them."

"They are reapers they are all the same!" Komui glared at the boys. "Because of their kind so many of us were killed."

"So just because one set of soul reapers didn't come to help us means the rest won't either?" Mizuko sighed. "That's like saying all of us are the exact same, that all humans are the exact same." She shook her head. "I can't believe that."

"Renji and Hisagi are nice guys and we won't let you murder them." Moriko drew her weapon. "Even if we have to fight you guys."

"Mizuko you can't." Hisagi whispered. "Not for us."

"Don't worry Hisagi." Mizuko smiled. "We have other issues to deal with as well. Our father has chosen two men for us to marry that we don't like and now they are threatening our friends... Riko... Are you thinking as I'm am?"

"Probably." She laughed. "We almost always do."

"Girls!" Their dad frowned.

"Hey mom." Mizuko ignored her father. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." She drew her own weapon out. "We are tough and know what we are doing."

"Riko?" Nurio asked.

"We will come back when we feel like it." Mizuko nodded and spun her weapon creating a wall of water around her family while Moriko created a wall of earth. "Run!" Mizuko grabbed Hisagi's hand and start rated running while Moriko grabbed Renji's arm.

The four ran, avoiding the confused people in the streets, until they were in the forest area. Mizuko was breathing heavily. "Open..." She spun her key until a door appeared.

"Girls!" Moriko spun around as their family came running towards them.

"Go!" Moriko yelled. Mizuko nodded and practically pushed Hisagi and Renji through the door.

The door closed behind them. "Stop this!" Their father yelled at them. "Come home now and we will talk about this!"

"You mean you will yell at us and then lock is in our rooms for a year." Moriko yelled back. "No thank you."

"This is because you have been confused by those reapers!" Komui frowned.

"No it's because we have decided we don't want to blindly follow the past." Mizuko sighed. "We still love you guys but you need time to realize the truth of our words."

"Girls!" Their mother was crying.

"I'm sorry mom but we need some time away from home and dad needs sometime to think on our words... You all do." She opened the door again. Moriko jumped through. "Don't worry about us." She jumped through and closed it before they could follow.

"Let's run!" Moriko started running. Mizuko noticed the boys were gone and smiled. They had probably burned that bridge now that their family had tried to kill them.

Hisagi frowned as he finished off the hollow. They had terrible luck. Right after the girls had shoved them through the door they had crash landed right in the middle of an arrancar fight. Rukia and Ichigo had been fighting with two of them. Seeing two new reapers the arrancars had tried to run.

"Thanks Hisagi, Renji." Ichigo said but glanced back towards where they had been fighting originally. "But what was with that door."

"Just forget it." Renji shrugged. "Come on." Renji started running and Hisagi followed. When they got there the door was gone and there was no sign of the girls. "Do you think they got caught?"

"Probably." Hisagi frowned. "I doubt their family would let them go... And there is no way to help them." Mizuko... Please be okay...

"They'll get away some how..." Renji whispered. "Those two are smart."

"Your right." Hisagi nodded. "And we will help them when we find them." He sighed. "We will find them..."

"Do you see them?" Moriko whispered.

"Yeah." Mizuko frowned as she peaked out from around the corner. "Nurio and Komui…. And I'm sure they aren't the only ones."

"What do we do now?" Moriko whispered. "Should we leave Karakura town?"

"They'll follow us even if we leave the town." Mizuko looked around. "We need to find a better place to hide."

"What do you suggest?" Moriko frowned.

"Let's get out of here first." Mizuko led the way as they zig zagged through alleyways, sticking as close to the shadows as they could. "Riko." She stopped. "Look over there."

Moriko moved closer and spotted a soul reaper with orange hair walking with a reaper with black hair. "Should we talk to them? They could know Renji…"

"Probably not… Come on." She continued moving. The two moved quickly not sure where they were heading. As they rounded a corner Mizuko gasped as she slammed into someone. She stumbled back and gasped.

"Sorry." A man laughed. He had short blond hair and a strange smile. "Oh you two are some pretty ladies."

Moriko frowned and punched him in the face. "Go away annoying person."

"Hey." He groaned and rubbed his nose.

"Riko!" Mizuko didn't wait and pushed both of them behind a trash can as Komui walked by looking around.

"Wh-." Moriko covered his mouth. Komui frowned but then disappeared off into the distance some more.

"Thank goodness." Moriko sighed and let go of the man. "We should get out of here sis.. I say we leave Karakura town… if Komui finds us they'll probably give us over to Aizen earlier. I say we take our chances with the guys."

"Did you say Aizen?" The man suddenly asked.

Both girls frowned. "How do you know them?"

"I hate that man! He ruined my life." The man frowned. "And you?"

"We hate them." Moriko glared angrily. "But they seem to want us to work with them."

"I'd rather die than work with them." Moriko grumbled. "I'd rather go to those soul reaper's world and stick with them."

Mizuko laughed. "Even though they might kill us on sight?"

"...Yeah I guess that works." The twins laughed together.

"Well if you want to, I've got a place that no one else can get into… Well my little group of misfits can. If you want you can join us." He held out his hand. "No one can find you there and no one can hurt you there. If you want you can come with me and live a different life."

The twins looked at each other. "Well sis?" Mizuko asked. "Shall we try it out?"

"Hey why not?" Moriko shrugged. "Let's go."

"Follow me." He laughed. "By the way my name is Shinji."

"Moriko and this is my sis Mizuko."

"Nice to meet you." Shinji nodded and laughed. "Well come along."


	14. Chapter 13

"I'm so bored." Moriko complained as she kicked Shinji's shoe across the training area.

"Oh come on Riko." Shinji chased after trying to not smile. "There is lots to do around here."

"I'm stuck indoors with no windows and I'm stuck on here with you." Moriko grumbled as she took his other shoe, which she had stolen earlier, and threw it across the training area in the opposite direction. "I wanna go out!"

"You know we can't." Mizuko sighed as she brought over a tray of food. Kensei, a silver haired guy who gave off a drill sergeant air, followed her carrying another tray.

"Can I set these down?" Kensei grumbled.

"Go ahead." Mizuko smiled. "Dinner is ready!"

"Smells good." Lisa, one of the girls, said walking in. "Ever since you started cooking the food has been so much better."

"Is that your way of saying my cooking is bad?" Love, an Afroed guy asked.

"Basically."

Moriko sighed. For the last two weeks they had been staying with the vizards and at first it had been fun. She had plenty of sparring partners and she was free, but she couldn't leave. Well physically she could but if she did it was highly likely that Komui and Nurio would find her. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't want to stay cooped up.

"Are you going to come eat?" Mizuko laughed.

"Yeah I'm coming." She walked over, kicking Shinji as he tried to hug her. "But can we put this idiot out?"

"Now please don't fight." Hachi, the pink haired gentle vizard, sat down. "Miss Riko please calm down."

"Sorry about her Hachi, she's just tired of being cooped up here." Mizuko smiled.

"Oh Zuko you are so kind!" Shinji wrapped his arms around her. "Why can't RIko be like you?"

"You'd better move your hands and arms or I will pummel you." Moriko growled.

"Oh scary!" Mashiro, the green haired girl, giggled.

"But the two of you are my first loves!" Shinji protested. "I just want to hug the both of you… But if I tried to hug you then I would end up with you stabbing me."

"For good reason." Moriko stood up, setting her chopsticks down. "Your hands are a little too friendly for my taste."

"Calm down Riko." Mizuko sighed. "Shinji I please let go, I don't want you to get stabbed."

"You are so adorably kind my little Zuko!" Shinji smiled.

"Back off." Moriko growled. "Or I will stab you!"

"I'm off! I'm off!" Shinji giggled.

"Will you shut up!" Kensei yelled.

Mizuko sighed. "Can you all please stop fighting. Kensei please don't yell. Zuko please don't attack Shinji while we are eating."

"Yeah we'll all listen to you mom!" Hiyori grumbled from where she was sitting. For some reason Hiyori was the only one who didn't like Mizuko, but she did get along with Moriko.

"Hey Hiyori!" Moriko yelled. "Let's beat Shinji up after dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Hiyori smirked.

Moriko grinned. She was bored, but she was also happy, it was a strange mix of feelings. As long as she could continue in her new life she would be satisfied…. but she did wish she could have more freedom.

Mizuko sighed as she did dishes and looked over to watch as Hiyori and Moriko fought Shinji. Well it was more like the two of them chased him. "Those guys are always fighting."

"Yeah." Kensei leaned against the wall next to her as he watched the fight.

Moriko looked at his chest, where the number 69 showed. Hisagi….. I wonder how you are doing.

"Zuko?" Kensei asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled up at him. "Just lost in thought."

"I see." He smiled. "Don't worry about Riko, she's not going to get hurt."

He's really a softy once you dig deeper. Mizuko smiled. "I'm not worried about her… I was just wondering…. Don't you ever wish that you could go back to your past before you became a vizard… Change what happened to you?... Just disappear?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "You can't change what happened."

"True." Mizuko laughed. "Thanks."

Kensei moved away from the wall. "You are free to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." She watched him leave. But I don't want to…. I don't know what I want to do anymore…. Hisagi… I wish I could talk to you now.


	15. Chapter 14

Mizuko yawned and rolled over in her bed. She was starting to drift off again when she heard a large crash. She jolted up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to see Shinji and Moriko fighting. "Can't you guys keep it down?" She stretched her arms over her head.

"Sorry Mizuko." Mizuko called landing nearby. "I've just been bored out of my mind."

"I know." Mizuko sighed and rubbed her face. "We've been here a week and I know that you hate being cooped up for so long."

"Don't you think we can leave now?" Moriko jumped away from Shinji. "Can't we go out for a little."

"I don't know." Mizuko looked over at Kensai as he sparred with his former green haired lieutenant. She thought of Hisagi. His smile and his kindness. "Nurio, Taka and Dad could still be out looking for us."

"Like you just said, it's been a week. I'm sure not even dad is that stubborn and persistent."

"I don't know." Mizuko rubbed the back of her neck and then sighed. "Fine." She stood up and stretched her arms up. "Let's go out for a bit then. Who knows, maybe we'll find Hisagi and Renji out there."

"YES!" Moriko jumped up and grinned. "See ya Shinji."

"Aw." He complained.

"Be careful." Kensai looked over at the two as they headed towards the exit. "You don't know what you will face out there."

"True." Mizuko smiled. "But don't worry about us. We'll be careful."

"COME ON!" Moriko hurried out and Mizuko sighed. She followed her sister out into the city. The two hurried off together. "Let's go grab some food! What do you think? Some pizza? Shinji never brings us back pizza, no matter how much I asked him to!"

"I know." Mizuko chuckled. "Let's go get the best pizza we can find then."

"Thank you!" Moriko hugged Mizuko and then went jogging forward. "Biggest pizza we can find! I want heaps of pepperoni on it!"

"Go easy on the toppings." Mizuko shook her head but laughed.

Shortly latter they were sitting and eating their pizza and both were laughing and grinning. "I don't think we've had fun like this in a long time." Mizuko finally sighed. "I think I needed this."

"I know what you mean. I mean we did have fun playing pranks on Nurio but even then… things weren't the greatest."

"Yeah." Mizuko sighed. "Because we were always in dad's control…. I don't ever want to go back… but I'm sure Mom's worried about us."

"I know." Moriko shrugged. "But if we go back we'll have to deal with Taka, Nurio and Dad… And that also means… we'd have to go back to Hueco Mundo."

"Yep." Mizuko nodded.

"RIKO! ZUKO!" Both girls jumped but paused seeing a young boy staring at them. He had short light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ikti." Mizuko whispered. It was their younger brother. The youngest of their siblings.

"You're okay!" He rushed over and threw his arms around them. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Ikti what are you doing here?" Moriko stood up. She was frowning.

"Taka brought me out to search for you. We were worried about you. You've been missing for a week!"

"Where is Taka?" Mizuko jumped up and looked around.

"Right here." They spun to see their older brother there. "It's time to go home."

"No way!" Moriko and Mizuko said together.

"Yes." They all looked over as Nurio appeared behind them and he slapped a bracelet on each of them. "You are coming home now."

"What is this?" Mizuko tried to take the bracelet off, but it wouldn't come off.

"You can't use any powers as long as it is on you. It will also limit your physical strength."

"No." Moriko whispered.

Nurio grabbed her arm while Taka took Mizuko's arm. "It's time to go home girls." Nurio sighed. "Enough of this trouble running away."


	16. Chapter 15

"You girls have caused more trouble than I thought was possible!"

Moriko and Mizuko sat silently at their father's feet as he ranted. Both had the deep desire to punch him, but with the power dampeners they wouldn't be able to do much.

"We were worried about you." Their mother's soft voice was drowned out as their father turned and yelled again.

"Do you realize what damage could have come from your actions?" He slammed a fist down on his throne chair's arm as he stalked past it.

"Our actions?" Moriko hissed. "Says the father who hunted his own daughters down and chained them!"

"Shut up!" He spun and glared. Then he sighed and slumped into his chair. "Girls I don't know what to do with you. I do love you and this hurts me to see you like this, but there are so many things that we need to plan for the future. And now we have those accursed soul reapers know of our existence!"

"Don't talk bad about then!" Mizuko yelled before her twin could speak.

"Shut up!" Zay Kawasaki half growled half yelled the phrase. He rubbed his head. "There is only one thing that I can think to do." He stood up slowly. "This is for your own good, someday you will understand why."

Moriko and Mizuko looked at each other. "What?" They asked together.

"I'm sending you to stay perfectly with Lord Aizen in Hueco Mundo for now. And we will be keeping those power dampeners on you."

"No!" Moriko jumped to her feet and glanced at the door. "You can't do that!"

"I have to. If I leave you alone chances are you will find a way to slip out and find those soul reaper boys and I can't allow that to happen. You have long ago proven that you can escape my view in our village. Lord Aizen has a better setup for keeping an eye on you. As well the four of you must learn to grow closer. So that is what I will do."

"But Zay." Their mother touched his arm. "That means we won't see them!"

"I will discuss with Lord Aizen about visiting them." Zay touched his wife's hand. "Do not worry."

"Mother!" Moriko gasped. "You can't let him do this to us!"

"Moriko-."

"Enough." Zay waved his hand. "Taka and Nurio will be taking you to Hueco Mundo. I have things that I need to take care of." He turned and walked out of the room. A moment later the two brothers walked in. Nurio smiled.

"Go jump off a cliff." Moriko hissed.

"Moriko." Their mother sighed. "He's your brother."

"He's also about to throw me into the worst prison ever. I promise you though that the moment I am able to get out of there I'm going to escape to a better place. And then you'll never see me again."

"Same." Mizuko looked at Moriko and then her mother. "Blame dad for all this."

"Come on." Nurio sighed. "I know this is hard to for you to understand, but Dad knows best."  
"No he doesn't." The twins said together and then stood up. "And someday you will realize that as well."

Taka sighed. "Alright you two. Let's go." He opened the door and they started to walk again, towards the door that would take them to Hueco Mundo.


	17. Chapter 16

"Zuko." Moriko whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Mizuko opened her eyes and wanted to scream. She recognized the dull white ceiling of hueco mundo. She had been here again for the past two weeks. Every time she woke up she thought of the vizards and wished she had never left. She was sure Moriko was feeling the same way.

"Do you hear that?" Moriko asked.

Mizuko closed her eyes again and listened. There! Footsteps. She sat up. "I'll bet you part of my breakfast it's Ulquiorra."

"Naw." Moriko smiled sitting up. It was almost a real smile, but it was mostly forced. "Gonna be Gin or Aizen this time."

This had become their lives. For the past two weeks Aizen, Gin, or Ulquiorra had come to pick them up. They would go to breakfast and then they would spend the rest of the day alternating between training with weak zanpakutos and hollows or sitting in their rooms. Aizen, Gin or Ulquiorra would then fetch them for dinner. And then they would go to their rooms for bed. For two weeks… Mizuko wanted to hit something.

The door opened and Ulquiorra walked in. Moriko groaned. "Fine you can have my fruits."

Mizuko smiled, a forced smile, and then stood up. "Time for breakfast?" She stretched out her arms.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Alright." Moriko jumped off her bed and stretched her arms. "Let's go." The three of them started down the boring white hallways. They arrived at the large room that served as a dining room and meeting room. Aizen and Gin already sat there.

"Good morning." Aizen smiled, that annoying I'm trying to be charming smile.

"Eh." Mizuko took her seat next to him. She hated it, but unfortunately there were only two empty seats. One by Aizen and one by Gin.

"How did you sleep?" Gin asked, leaning in slightly closer to Moriko. She just ignored him and slid her tray of food over to Mizuko. Mizuko took the peach and then slid the tray back. Aizen and Gin had stopped questioning their daily tradition. The girls weren't sure if the two had figured out why they traded food.

"I have a suprise for you today." Aizen said, as he rested a hand on Mizuko's shoulder. She wanted to punch him, but she didn't move.

"Unless you're going to let us leave we don't care." Moriko grumbled.

"Actually." Aizen smiled. "That is exactly what you are going to be doing."

Both girls froze. "What?"

Aizen smiled. "I thought you might enjoy some time away from Hueco Mundo. Of course you won't be going alone."

The hope began to bubble in Mizuko's chest and she was sure Moriko was about ready to jump up and down. "Whatever thanks!"

Aizen smiled. "The two of you will be escorted and will be able to go out for a few hours. I do expect you to be on your best behavior. And I expect for you to be on your best behavior." Aizen's smile faded and he had a serious expression. "This is a treat for you two. If you are good then we can talk about more rewards." His hand trailed over the bracelet that dampened Mizuko's powers. "Understand."

"Yeah."

"And I hope this makes you realize we aren't the bad guys." Gin grinned, somehow it looked even creepier than normal. "Your dad wants for this to go somewhere and it won't if you keep running away and treating us like we are your enemy."

Aizen's hand slid up Mizuko's arm and it sent chills down her spine. She quickly pulled away, jumping out of her seat. "I'm good now. Let's go!" She stretched her arms above her head trying to play off the motion as energy. "It will be nice to see some green again!"

"I'm wanting pizza now!" Moriko stood up. "A big one! All for me! You can get your own sis!"

"Fine with me." The two grinned at each other.

Aizen stood up slowly, resting his hands on Mizuko's shoulders. "Remember, only for a few hours. And you should behave. Grimmjow."

At Aizen's words the blue haired arrancar came walking in. He did not look happy. "Yeah?"

"Do not let them out of your sight." Aizen said sternly. "And do not let anything happen to them. Understand."

"Yeah. Come on." Grimmjow said, sounding annoyed.

Mizuko pulled away from Aizen and rushed towards the door. "See ya." She felt Moriko take her hand and the two were running as fast as they could away from their two captors.


	18. Chapter 17

"This is the best pizza I've ever eaten!" Moriko sighed contently as she slumped back in her seat. "I couldn't eat another bite!"

"You sure?" Mizuko chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you ate a whole pizza by yourself just now."

"You don't know when we will next get pizza!" Moriko stuck her tongue out at her sister. That sent the two of them off on a fit of giggles.

"This is nice." Mizuko finally said. She closed her eyes and let the wind tussle her hair. "Just sitting here… Out in the world of the living…. I have never realized how nice this is. I don't want to leave."

"You've got another hour." Grimmjow said from where he was sitting next to Moriko. His words broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Shut it, you're ruining our experience." Moriko poked at his shoulder. It was kind of strange seeing Grimmjow like this. So that soul reapers didn't find them Szayel had created a gigai form for Grimmjow. The blue haired arrancar now sat looking very much human, complete with multiple ear piercings.

"You're supposed to be practically invisible." Mizuko agreed.

"Eh." Grimmjow glared at them.

Moriko sighed but then smiled. "Hey Zuko! I've got an idea!" She stood up. "Let's go shopping. I could use some new clothes, especially since Dad didn't allow us to pack clothes."

"Sounds good to me."

"You have clothes." Grimmjow frowned. "Why do you need more."

"Shut up, you're not a girl, you don't understand." Moriko slid her arm into Mizuko's escorting arm and the two began to walk arm in arm towards the shopping area. Grimmjow followed them, his hands in his pockets in a sulking expression.

"So what kind of clothes do you want?" Mizuko asked in a soft voice. "I've never known you to be a big shopper."

"True." Moriko whispered back. "But Grimmjow can't follow us into the dressing room." The two looked at each other and grinned.

"I know the perfect place." Mizuko took over the directions and began to drag her sister towards a large store that had multiple entrances to the changing rooms. The sisters took turns grabbing clothes off hooks that they thought would look good, after all they had to make it look real to Grimmjow. Once they had a pile that was almost too big for them to hold they headed towards the changing rooms.

Grimmjow started to follow them into the changing room but Moriko held up her hand. "No boys past this point." She pointed to the door entrance. "This is the girl's changing room. You can wait right there." She pointed to the ground by the entrance. "Stay and wait."

"I-."

"I really don't like you and I really don't want you spying on me." Mizuko glared at him. "Plus there are other girls in there and I doubt they want you in there. So sit!"

"Stay kitty." Moriko stuck her tongue at him and then headed into the changing rooms with Mizuko. The two headed as far back as they could and slipped into a changing room and threw the clothes down.

"Now what?" Mizuko asked. "We can get away from him sure, but we won't get far.. At least not fast enough."

"We can go find the vizards and stick with them again. It's not that far from here."

"Good idea… But how do we get past Grimmjow?" Mizuko poked her head out to see Grimmjow looking out at the store. "Wait… Never mind." She smirked. "He isn't very diligent is he?"

"Can you blame the guy? I wouldn't want to be stuck on babysitting duty."

"Is that pity?'

"No… Now come on." Moriko poked her head out and then nodded. "We've got to be fast about this… I've got an idea…" She grabbed a shirt. "If he catches us we can say we are putting this on the doesn't fit center." She pointed to a pile of discarded clothes. "Ready?"

"Yeah." The two took deep breaths and then putting all their ninja like sneaking skills to use they slid down the wall silently and quickly headed towards the other exit, which was halfway between them and Grimmjow. They almost froze as Grimmjow shifted, but he didn't look at them and they slipped out of the room. Once they were out of sight they took off running- straight towards the exit.

"HEY!" They heard Grimmjow yell.

"RUN!" The twins said at the same time and they took off through the door and started running faster. They were lucky Grimmjow was stuck in the Gigai, he wouldn't be able to outrun them in it…. But if he took it off….

"Maze run!" Moriko yelled at the top of her voice.

"Got it!" The two sisters had gotten into the habit as kids on running through side alleys and side paths like they were in a maze to avoid their brother when he was mad about some prank they had pulled. Now they put it to full use.

"Keep going!" Moriko yelled as she glanced over her shoulder.

"RIKO!" Mizuko yelled, right as two figures came walking around a corner and the two girls slammed into the figures.

"Ow…" Moriko groaned.

"Come on!" Mizuko jumped up and held out her hand to Moriko. "We've got to go!"

"Zuko?"

Both girls froze at the voice and looked down. The two people they had slammed into were Hisagi and Renji.

"Hisagi." Mizuko answered in a soft stunned voice.


	19. Chapter 18

Hisagi looked at the girls. They looked the same, only their hair was a little messed up as if they had been running for a bit and the wind had tossed their hair about. "Zuko." He whispered.

"HISAGI!" She flung her arms around his neck and he blushed slightly. She just laughed. "I can't believe you're here! This is great!"

"Hey there Pineapple head." Moriko's voice sounded calm but she was smiling widely and had moved a little closer to him. "We got lucky."

"What are you doing here?" Hisagi pulled away a little and looked down at her. Just seeing her made him happy. He hadn't realized just how much he wanted to see her. "I was starting to think we were never going to see you again. After everything that happened…"

"It's a long story." Mizuko glanced over her shoulder. "And it is a better told story somewhere else."

"Are you running from your family?" Hisagi grabbed her arm. "We can protect you if you need our help."

Mizuko smiled, but it was Moriko who answered. "If it was just our family we were running from we could handle it, unfortunately it's worse."

At that moment an arrancar came barreling towards them. He had bright blue hair and was glaring after the girls angrily.

"Move!" Renji moved in front of Moriko. "Hisagi!"

"I've got it." Hisagi drew out his zanpakuto and glanced at Mizuko, expecting her to draw her weapon. Only she didn't , her hand gripped onto the necklace but she didn't summon water to form the weapon. He moved in front of her and glared at the arrancar.

"I thought you girls were going to be good?" The arrancar growled, his own zanpakuto out now. "Lord Aizen isn't going to be happy about this."

"Yeah well we don't care about that!" Moriko stuck her tongue out at him. "You can tell Aizen to-."

"You're not touching them!" Renji jumped at the arrancar. The two blades clashed loudly and Mizuko flinched.

"Zuko." Hisagi whispered.

"We need to get out of here." She whispered. "He's strong and how long before backup arrives… Aizen doesn't want to lose us."

Hisagi nodded. He sighed and then quickly opened the gate to soul society. "Moriko come on!" He yelled at her.

She glared at the arrancar but nodded and came running towards them, jumping through the portal. Mizuko went next. Hisagi glanced at Renji once before jumping through. He found the girls standing in the open gawking at soul society. He smiled slightly and then gasped as Renji came slamming into him right as the door closed.

"We made it!" Moriko started laughing.

"Welcome to soul society." Hisagi smiled as he stood up.


	20. Chapter 19

"This place… is amazing!" Moriko laughed as she spun around.

"It's huge." Mizuko nodded. "And this is where you live? I never realized how many soul reapers there were."

Hisagi chuckled slightly. "Were you expecting a small village?"

"Well… yeah." Mizuko flushed slightly. "I mean… That is exactly what we expected. Our dad never told us what soul reapers were like or where they lived." She shrugged. "I figured that there was maybe a small village like ours and just as many soul reapers."

"Come on." Hisagi started walking. "We can give you a small tour if you want. Maybe we should find a nice place for you to sleep for now."

"As long as you're not planning on inviting us into your places." Moriko smirked. "We're not those kind of girls."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about that… Besides I doubt the two of you want to be separated."

"True." Mizuko nodded. "We also have to figure out how to deal with our binds." She shook her arm letting the bracelet jangle. "As long as we have these on we can't use our powers at all."

"That is true." Moriko groaned. "But they don't break easily… If they did we would have already broken them."

"Do you want us to try with our zanpakutos?" Renji asked.

"We already did try in Hueco Mundo." Moriko sighed. "We tried hitting it with a rock, hitting it against the wall, slamming them against each other."

"That just made my arm sore." Mizuko nodded. "It's kind of annoying."

"I can ask around." Hisagi said. "I'm sure we can find some way to break them."

"Good." Moriko touched her own pendent. "I'm sick and tired of being basically useless."

"You're never useless." Mizuko smiled.

The four of them all chuckled slightly as they walked. But they all stopped when they heard a noise. "Hisagi?" Mizuko asked, right as a rope shot down and wrapped around her. She cried out as she collapsed to the ground.

"ZUKO!" Moriko yelled out but only as she received the same treatment.

"Hang on!" Hisagi and Renji went to take the binds off, which they seemed to recognize.

"Enough." A short woman with dark hair and a loose white over coat on said.

"Captain Soi Fon?" Hisagi gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto learned of their entrance moments ago and sent us to intercept and imprion them. These two are elementals, our enemies."

"Bite me!" Moriko yelled at Captain Soi Fon, only to moments later cry out in pain.

"H-Hang on!" Renji cried out. "They aren't-."

"This is out of your hands." A man came walking up. He had black hair and wore a white clip in his hair. He too wore a white cloak on top. "Stay out of this Lieutenant Abari."

"But…" Renji whispered.

"Don't worry about us." Moriko flinched and tried to smile at Hisagi. "We've been through worse than this."

"Take them to their cells." Captain Soi Fon ordered. "And you two." She turned to Hisagi and Renji. "Come with us. Head Captain Yamamoto wants to talk to you."

"But…" Hisagi sent one last look at Mizuko, who was being lifted up and carried by one of the people. "Alright."


	21. Chapter 20

Hisagi frowned as he approached squad 1. He was surprised to see Renji a few steps ahead of him. "Renji?" He asked. "Hey. You coming as well?" Renji was frowning deeply. There was a shadow in his eyes. Is he remembering when Rukia Kuicki was put in prison and planned to be executed. He saved her then, but only with Kurosaki's help…. This is a different type of problem. "Come on." "I should be the one saying that." Renji frowned as Hisagi quickly caught up with him. The two walked side by side until they approached Head Captain Yamamoto's office. The two looked at each other and then nodded and knocked on the door. "Come in." Lieutenant Sasakibe said from inside. Renji and Hisagi glanced at each other and then nodded and walked in. Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting at his desk talking to his lieutenant. They both looked up as the two lieutenants walked in. "Lieutenant Abari, Lieutenant Hisagi." Sasakibe said narrowing his eyes slightly. "What do you need." "The two girls that Captain Soi Fon took prisoner." Renji said quickly. "They shouldn't be there?" "Do you know who those girls are?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes locking onto Hisagi. "You are the ones who brought them to soul society, but how much do you know about them." "We actually know a lot." Hisagi said calmly. "They are-." "They are our enemy." Sasakibe said turning away from Hisagi and Renji and looking back at a paper on the desk. "And thanks to your actions we have a war on our hands." "We have spent years ignoring the elementals since their leader turned on us." Yamamoto said. "And now they are coming to declare war on us." "They were already going to do that." Hisagi frowned. "They were allying themselves with X-captain Aizen." Hisagi thought of his old captain and squeezed his fists together. "Aizen took advantage of the anger between the two of our organizations." "They are not an organization." Sasakibe said calmly. "They are a group that thinks they can take us on." "They are strong." Renji frowned. "But the girls are different! They don't hate soul reapers." "It doesn't matter." Sasakibe turned back to them. "In the end the question is will their loyalty be to you or to their family and their people…. And what about your loyalty?" "Just try talking to them." Renji frowned. "They don't-." "Enough." Yamamoto said. "Leave. The elemental girls will be kept in their cells. We will see what their leader says when he comes." Yamamoto didn't look happy. I wonder what he would say if he knew that the girls' dad is the leader. "Come on Renji." He whispered and turned to leave. "Lieutenants." Sasakibe said. "Be aware you are not to speak with the girls until after we have spoken with them. You are to prepare for battle and stay in your quarters for now." "Yes sir." Hisagi nodded. Renji seemed to choke out the words as the two of them left the room. "We've got to help them!" Renji whispered. "We owe it to them." Hisagi nodded. "The question is how… For now let us do what we have been ordered… We will both think about this on our own… We'll need to find a way to communicate secretly." "I think I've got an idea." Renji smirked. Hang on Mizuko…. I promise we'll help you. Hisagi tightened his own fist. I promise I won't let you get hurt. He sped up slightly. He had plans to make. 


	22. Chapter 21

Zay Kawasaki sat at his desk and frowned. Sosuke Aizen sat across from him quietly. "Are you sure?" Zay asked.

"Yes. Grimmjow failed. I have already punished him." Sousuke said calmly. "But that doesn't change the fact that soul society had the girls."

"Why?" Zay sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Why did they have to run away? They should have known! Soul Reapers are our enemies! I have told that to them since they were born!" He slammed his fist into the desk. "Why did they do that?!"

"It was my own fault." Sousuke said resting his hands in his lap. "I tried to allow them a chance to walk free and they took advantage. I shouldn't have let them leave Hueco Mundo until they had come to understand their positions."

Zay sighed and stood up. "No, I haven't been strict enough with them." He turned his back to Sousuke and walked towards a window to look out at his people. "It is time that I show soul society that we will not hide any longer. Will you accompany us?" Zay glanced over.

"We are allies." Sousuke smiled. Zay felt like he shouldn't trust that smile, there was something there, but his daughters were in danger and he would do whatever he had to so he could save them.

"Good. I'll go gather my people. We shall declare war." He tightened his hand into a fist. Hang on girls, we're coming for you.

"Go fish." Moriko said. She was looking down at her hand of cards. The two of them were in separate cells but there was enough space between them that they were able to play cards. Luckily Mizuko had grabbed a deck of cards before leaving Hueco Mundo. She reached out and drew a card and frowned. "Let's see do you have any fours?" Moriko asked.

"Go fish." Mizuko reached down and picked up a card to toss to her sister.

"Man, this game is going on forever." Moriko sighed.

"You're just bored in general." Mizuko smiled and looked up. "My turn." Before she could ask for a card there was a noise and the door at the end of the hallway opened. "Oh looks like we've got visitors." She set her cards down and looked over. Lieutenant Sasakibe came walking in. "How can we help you?"

"You have been summoned."

"Right." Moriko stood up and looked at Mizuko. "Shall we put this game on hold?"

"Alright." Mizuko gathered up the cards and then stood up as well. "We'll go then."

"Come." Sasakibe opened their cell doors and the girls fell into step behind them. They walked for a while until they arrived at the head captain's room again.

"How can we help you?" Mizuko asked.

"Or are you just planning on killing us now?" Moriko asked, folding her arms over her chest. "We're not exactly looking forward to you killing us."

"Your race had called for a war." The head captain said. "Unless we hand you over to them." He narrowed his eyes. "The lord is coming to meet us teamed up with Sosuke Aizen of Hueco Mundo."

Mizuko paled. Oh dad… "You can't turn us over."

That seemed to surprise the two soul reapers. "We'd rather you kill us then send us back to Hueco Mundo!" Moriko nodded. "Not that we really want to die."

"Please." Mizuko looked at the head captain. "Let us go, that's the only way to stop this war. We'll run. Our dad won't try to fight you if we're not here." She looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes. "We two have no problems with soul reapers. We don't blame you for our ancestor's deaths."

"I see…" Yamamoto spoke. "Prepare for war, we will be meeting the elementals on the field of battle." He stood up. "It is time this rivalry ends." He looked at lieutenant Sasakibe. "Take them back to their cells, for now that is where they will stay."

"Hang on!" Moriko tried to yell but Sasakibe pushed at her shoulder.

That didn't go well…. Mizuko looked at the head captain. Hisagi… I don't know what is going to happen...


	23. Chapter 22

Mizuko tugged on the bars of the cell and groaned. They still wouldn't come loose. "We've got to do something or they'll kill each other."

Moriko sat silently in the corner. "And we will be killed afterwards."

"Riko." Mizuko sat next to her sister. "We can't give up.

"I know… it's just…" She trailed off. "What is the point?" She rubbed her forehead. "Dad will never listen to us and I doubt Soul society will listen to us. They'll kill each other because they're all too stubborn."

Mizuko sighed and rested her head against the wall. "If only they would talk. We all have the same goal… to destroy hollows."

"Except Aizen." Moriko finally smiled. "They only good thing that would come from all this is never seeing him or Gin again."

"True." Mizuko laughed. "I'm looking forward to that benefit." The two laughed together and then faltered into silence. For what felt like forever they were silent and then there was a noise at the end of the hallway. Saskibe came walking up to them.

"It is time." He said simply. After a quick set of motions the door was unlocked and a chain was attached to their wrists and they were led out. Before long they were standing on a battlefield. Soul reapers on one side, their dad and people on the other. The arrancars stood behind the clan of elementals.

Mizuko spotted her family, relieved at seeing them alive, and then turned to look at the soul reapers. Her heart jumped when she saw Hisagi and she took a small step towards him. Saskibe narrowed his eyes at her and she stopped moving.

"Let them go."

Mizuko glanced at her dad as he spoke. Oh dad… She could see Aizen right next to Zay. Aizen's eyes were cruel and calculating as he looked over the soul reapers.

"You think we will seeing your army?" The short female captain, Soi Fon, spoke. "None of you will leave her alive! Especially the traitors."

"You think-."

Mizuko interrupted her father. "Just go!" She yelled. "Don't worry about us!"

"Yeah and stop working with Aizen and Gin!" Moriko smirked. "Those two are nothing but trouble!"

"Girls shut up." Zay hissed.

"No dad!" Mizuko glanced at Moriko, who nodded. "You'll listen! You're going to get everyone killed! For one thing we hate Aizen and his people. We are meant to destroy hollows and you're basically working with them now!"

"You've let your anger at the soul reapers blind you." Moriko spoke up. "You're being stupid."

"Moriko… Mizuko…" Their mother whispered weakly.

"The soul reapers aren't all bad." Mizuko's eyes sought out Hisagi again. He was looking at her and she couldn't help but smile. "What ever mistakes they made in the past are just that. Stop being so petty."

"ENOUGH!" Zay roared. "I refuse to ever believe soul reapers are anything but trouble. Attack!" He waved a hand. There was a moment of hesitation and then the people began to surge forward.

Mizuko gasped as she was jolted away from her view of the battle field and pushed away. Saskibe narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Please!" She begged. "You have to let us go! We'll do our best to stop this fight."

"Even if we have to knock our dad out." Moriko nodded. "If something happens to our father it falls to us his children to command the people. If he can't give orders we can. We don't want any fighting. Our enemy should be Aizen not soul society."

Saskibe was silent for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Stop him." He unchained them.

Mizuko smiled and looked at Moriko. "Ready?"

"We'll have to deal with our brothers as well."

"That's easy." Moriko smirked. "Let's split up."

"Be careful." Mizuko looked at Moriko for a moment more and then they split up. She dashed between sparing soul reapers and elementals. She really wished she had access to her weapon but that was a little hard with her wrist band. Instead though she relied on her natural instincts and abilities. I'm coming for you dad!


	24. Chapter 23

Moriko sprang over a soul reaper and kicked out hitting an elemental away. She felt bad at first but when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down she only felt angry. "Let go of me!"

"Moriko!" The elemental whispered.

"I'm not putting up with this war." She kicked his head away and kept running. She jumped over another soul reaper who swung out at her. She didn't wait or try to fight. Instead she spotted her father fighting with a soul reaper. There he is!

"Moriko!"

She stopped and spotted Renji running towards her. She smiled. "Hey Pineapple."

Renji smiled. "Glad to see you're alright now. How'd you get free?"

"That grumpy silver haired soul reaper let us go. I think he finally figured out we could help."

"Really?" Renji faltered for a moment but then smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright now. What are you going to do? I can help you escape soul society. We can get you out of here."

"Thanks Renji." She smiled as the tension faded. "But I have a job to do. I'm not going to stand for this any longer." SHe turned back towards her father who was facing off against a bald soul reaper now.

"Let's go." Renji smiled.

Moriko grinned and then the two of them ran together towards the battle. Her father showed a momentary look of surprise, but what really seemed to surprise him was when Renji pulled the bald soul reaper away.

"Leave this to me Ikkaku." Renji said.

"Hey I-."

"Just back off okay." Renji said as Moriko slid in between her dad and Renji.

"Moriko move." Her dad said lowly.

"No way." Moriko said, trusting Renji to have her back. "If I do you'll attack Renji and I'm not letting that happen."

"Moriko." Her dad hissed.

"Shut up and listen!" Moriko narrowed her eyes. "Soul Reapers are not all bad! In fact the soul reapers let us go." She smiled. "You were wrong. Soul reapers aren't all bad."

"What do you know?" Her father hissed.

"More than you apparently." Moriko hissed. "I've spent time with them. And while Renji might be an idiot-."

"Hey." He grumbled.

"He's a great guy. I trust him." Her father looked like she had punched him. She just smirked. "He's helped me, protected me, not that I needed it," She shot Renji a smirk, "and he's been a friend."

"Moriko." Her dad whispered in a begging tone. "Don't you know what they have done?"

"Maybe it's time for you to." Mizuko landed next to Moriko. Hisagi was right behind her. "Hey sis I got us some back up."

"Who?"

"Kensai and the others." She smiled and then faced their dad. "Dad it's been a long time. Many of those soul reapers are dead."

"Not all of them." His eyes narrowed.

"Not to mention most soul reapers didn't know your tribe existed until now."

The cold voice sent chills down Moriko's back, and filled her with rage. She turned slightly to see Aizen landing next to her father. "Aizen." She and Mizuko hissed together.

"Souske?" Their dad looked at Aizen.

"It's time to come back girls." Aizen said calmly, his eyes locked on Mizuko. "Enough of this."


	25. Chapter 24

Mizuko took a step back slightly seeing Aizen. She felt Hisagi's hand touched her arm and she relaxed slightly. She flicked her eyes to him for a moment and then turned back to her father and Aizen. "We're not backing down!"

"We have no plans of working with those two." Moriko shoved her finger in Aizen's direction. "Sorry Dad but we have no plans of allying with you either."

"Moriko… Mizuko…" Their father hissed.

"They said no." Renji said.

"Stay out of this Abari." Aizen said coldly while gripping his blade. He looked ready to attack.

"Don't even think about touching him!" Moriko moved in front of Renji. "You'll have to go through me."

"Moriko, Mizuko, please." Their father said. "Don't be so stubborn."

"We're not being stubborn, we're being smart." Mizuko said as she moved forward a little. "We do love you dad, but we hate Aizen and Gin." She shot a glare towards the former soul reaper.

"You just need more time-." Her dad almost sounded like he was begging.

"I LOVE HISAGI!" She felt her face heat up as soon as the words came off her lips. She tensed refusing to look behind herself at him, but she continued. "You… You can't force my feelings dad. I hate Aizen. I have no intentions of marrying him… I… I trust the soul reapers more than I do Aizen. Nothing you say or do will change that."

Her father looked at her with a stunned expression. He looked like she had stabbed him, and maybe in his mind she had.

"Mizuko…." HIsagi's voice half whispered behind her.

She slowly turned to look at him. He was smiling slightly. "Hi." She whispered.

"You love me?" He asked and reached out, taking her hand. "Mizuko… I'm so happy… I love you too."

Mizuko felt her whole body flush and then move. She flung her arms around him. "I'm so happy!" She laughed. "I thought… I'm so happy!" He squeezed her to his chest and then he leaned in and kissed her. Her heart started pounding even faster than she thought would be possible.

"NO!" Her father roared, and then she felt someone yank her away from Hisagi.

She gasped as she was pulled away and looked to see that it was Aizen. He had pulled her away and was attacking Hisagi. "NO!" She roared and shot at his back but her father grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Mizuko stop!" He roared. "Stop being so foolish! Mizuko stop!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Mizuko yelled out as she struggled against her father's arms. "I'VE GOT TO HELP HISAGI!" She watched as Aizen aimed to kill the man she loved. The man who loved her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Moriko and Renji fighting against Gin and an elemental warrior.

"Mizuko please." Her father begged.

Mizuko looked over at her father, glaring as darkly as she could. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She put in as much venom into her voice as possible and she felt her father's grip loosen. Enough that she was able to spring away and start running towards Hisagi. Hang on Hisagi!

Hisagi flinched as his blade and Aizen's clashed again. There was no way he could win. He gasped as Aizen knocked him back a few inches. "I won't let you take Mizuko."

"You won't have a say, you will be dying today."

"Why are you so insistent? It's not like you love her, there's no way you truly care about her."

"I don't." Aizen smirked and slashed at Hisagi. Blood leaked from the wound and Hisagi growled but Aizen continued. "She will be the next leader after her father and brothers are dead. And then her husband will be the one the elementals will have to listen to." He sliced at Hisagi again.

"You intend to betray her family, I should have known." Hisagi gasped as he slammed into the ground. His breath was knocked from him and he looked up at Aizen. I'm going to die. No… I'm sorry Mizuko. Aizen's blade came down.

Right as Hisagi thought he was going to die a shadow moved in front of him and a blade stuck out of the shadow, stained with dark red blood.

Hisagi's eyes narrowed in on the form. Mizuko. She stood in front of him with her back pointed at him. Her back starting to be stained red with her own blood. Aizen's blade was sticking out for a moment before Aizen withdrew his blade and then Mizuko dropped, right into Hisagi's arms.


End file.
